Um Novo Amanhecer
by KathyCullen08
Summary: E se Bella tivesse uma gravidez normal? Uma gravidez com duração de nove meses, sem hematomas, sem ter que ingerir sangue e sem risco dela morrer no parto? Como os Cullens reagirião ao saber desta situação? BXE
1. Sinopse

_**Um Novo Amanhecer**_

**Sinopse:**

Imaginem um Amanhecer totalmente diferente...

E se Bella tivesse uma gravidez normal? Uma gravidez com duração de nove meses, sem hematomas, sem ter que ingerir sangue e sem risco dela morrer no parto?

Como os Cullens reagirião ao saber desta situação? Como será que eles irião curtir, junto com Bella, os nove meses de gestação?

Como seria um Amanhecer mais tranquilo e feliz?


	2. Capítulo 1: Primeiros Sintomas

**Capítulo 1: Primeiros sintomas**

**Bella Pov**

A linha negra avançou pra mim através da mortal neblina. Eu podia ver seus olhos rubi escuro brilhando de desejo, ansiando pela caça. Seus lábios esticados sobre seus dentes úmidos e afiados, alguns para rosnar e outros para sorrir.

Eu ouvi a criança atrás de mim choramingar, mas não podia me virar para olhá-lo. Embora estivesse desesperada para me certificar que ele estava seguro, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de desviar o meu foco agora.

Eles flutuaram para mais perto, suas capas negras ondulando-se levemente com o movimento. Eu vi suas mãos curvarem como garras cor-de-osso. Eles começaram a se separar, buscando chegar até nós por todos os lados. Nós estávamos cercados. Nós iríamos morrer.

E então, como a súbita luz de um raio, toda a cena se modificou. E ainda assim nada mudou, os Volturi ainda estavam vindo diretamente até nós, enebriados para matar. Tudo o que havia mudado era como a situação me era apresentado. Eu estava ansiosa pra isso. Eu queria que eles atacassem. O pânico se transformou em adrenalina conforme eu avançava, um sorriso no rosto, um grunhido escapando através dos meus dentes expostos...

Eu pulei sentada, desperta do sono. O quarto estava escuro e, também, incrivelmente quente. Suor molhava o meu cabelo perto da testa e escorria pela minha garganta. Eu vasculhei pelos lençóis quentes e encontrei-os vazios.

-Edward? -chamei

Então, meus dedos encontraram alguma coisa macia, fina e firme. Uma folha de papel dobrada ao meio. Eu levei a nota comigo e apalpei o caminho até o interruptor. Na parte de fora da nota estava escrito: para a Sra. Cullen.

Espero que você não perceba a minha ausência, mas se notar, eu vou estar de volta bem rápido. Só fui ao continente caçar. Volte a dormir que eu estarei aqui quando você acordar de novo. Eu amo você!

Eu suspirei. Nós já estávamos aqui há pouco mais de um mês e ele fez apenas uma viagem de caça durante todo esse tempo. Então, eu deveria ter imaginado que ele teria que partir para uma nova viagem, mas eu não estava contando que fosse hoje. Nós parecíamos existir fora do tempo aqui, só levados por um estado perfeito, sem noção de dias, horas ou segundos que passavam.

Limpei o suor de minha testa, tentando conter minha respiração ofegante e me acalmar. Me senti completamente acordada, apesar do relógio de cabeceira marcar pouco mais de uma da manhã. Eu sabia que nunca iria ser capaz de dormir tão quente e pregante como me sentia. Sem contar o fato que se eu apagasse a luz e fechasse os meus olhos, com certeza voltaria a ver aquelas figuras negras e horripilantes na minha cabeça.

Me levantei e vaguei pela casa escura, acendendo as luzes. Parecia tão grande e vazia sem Edward aqui. Diferente...

Acabei na cozinha e decidi que talvez alguma comida caseira fosse o que eu precisava. Vasculhei a geladeira até encontrar todos os ingredientes para fazer frango frito.

Os estalos e chiados do frango na panela era legal, um som familiar. Eu me senti menos nervosa com ele preenchendo o silêncio. Cheirava tão bem que eu comecei a comer direto da panela, queimando a minha çíngua no processo. Na quinta ou sexta mordida, entretanto, tinha esfriado o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir o gosto. A mastigação diminuiu. Tinha alguma coisa errada no sabor? Eu chequei a comida e estava completamente branca, mas imaginei que não estivesse completamente cozida. Dei outra mordida e mastiguei duas vezes. Urgh. Definitivamente ruim.

Pulei pra cospir na pia. De repente, o cheiro de frango e óleop era revoltante. Peguei o prato inteiro e joguei no lixo, então abri a janela para dissipar o cheiro. Uma brisa refrescante entrou. A sensação em minha pele foi ótima. Fiquei abruptamente cansada mas não queria voltar para o quarto quente. Decidi, então, ir para a sala de tv, onde abri as janelas e me deitei no sofá. Liguei o mesmo filme que nós tínhamos assistido no outro dia e rapidamente adormeci na canção de abertura.

Quando abri meus olhos novamente o sol estava alto no céu, mas não foi a luz que me acordou. Braços gelados estavam ao meu redor, me puxando de encontro a ele. Ao mesmo tempo, uma dor repentina embrulhou meu estômago, quase como o choque de levar um soco na barriga.

-Me desculpa. - disse Edward, passando a mão gelada sobre minha testa úmida. -Grande meticulosidade planejando. Não pensei no quão quente você ficaria enquanto eu estava fora. Vou instalar um arcondicionado antes de vir uma próxima vez.

Não conseguia me concentrar no que ele estava dizendo.

-Com licença. -ofeguei, lutando pra sair de seus braços.

-Bella? -perguntou, me largando automaticamente.

Corri para o banheiro cobrindo a boca com a mão. Me sentia tão mal que nem liguei, no começo, que ele estivesse comigo o tempo todo enquanto me debruçava na privada e vomitava violentamente.

-Bella? Qual o problema? -perguntou, angustiado.

Não podia responder ainda. Ele me segurava ansiosamente, mantendo o meu cabelo longe do meu rosto, esperando até eu poder respirar de novo.

-Droga de frango estragado. -lamentei.

-Você está bem? -sua voz era tensa.

-Estou. -eu ofeguei. -Era só comida estragada. Você não precisa ver isso. Sai daqui. -falei, tentando empurrá-lo.

-Não facilmente, Bella.

-Vai embora. -falei, lutando para me levantar e poder lavar a boca.

Ele me ajudou gentilmente, ignorando os empurrões fracos que dei nele.

Depois que minha boca estava limpa, ele me carregou para a cama e me sentou cuidadosamente, me segurando com os braços.

-Comida estragada?

-É. -eu grasnei. -Fiz um pouco de frango ontem a noite. Estava com um gosto ruim, então eu joguei fora. Mas antes eu comi um pouco.

Ele colocou a mão gelada sobre a minha testa. A sensação foi ótima.

-Como você se sente agora? Se não estiver melhor, podemos adiar a viagem pra amanhã. -perguntou

Pensei sobre isso por um momento. A náusea tinha passado tão subitamente quanto tinha aparecido, e eu me sentia como em qualquer outra manhã. E, apesar de querer ficar um pouco mais na ilha, eu estava morrendo de saudades de todos.

-Bem melhor. Não precisa adiar nada. -falei

-Tem certeza? Não terá problema se tivermos que adiar nossa volta. -falou

-Não precisa. Já estou bem. Sério. Com um pouco de fome, na verdade. -falei

Ele me fez esperar uma hora e beber um grande copo de água antes de ele fritar alguns ovos. Eu me sentia completamente normal, só um pouco cansada de ter acordado no meio da noite. Voltamos pra sala e nos acomodamos no sofá. Ele colocou na CNN, nós tínhamos estado tão incomunicáveis que a 3° Guerra Mundial podia ter estourado que nós não saberíamos. Deitei, sonolenta, em seu colo. Fiquei entediada com todas as notícias e virei para beijá-lo. Assim como de manhã, uma dor aguda acertou o meu estômago quando me movi. Pulei pra longe dele, minha mão apertada contra a boca. Eu sabia que não chegaria a tempo no banheiro desta vez, então corri pra pia da cozinha. Ele segurou meu cabelo mais uma vez.

-Talvez devêssemos voltar para o Rio, ver um médico. -ele sugeriu nervosamente, enquanto eu lavava minha boca.

Eu balancei a cabeça e fui direto pelo o corredor. Médico significa agulhas.

-Eu vou ficar bem assim que eu escovar os dentes.

Quando a minha boca ficou com o gosto melhor, procurei na minha mala pelo kit de primeiros socorros que a Alice tinha colocado na mala pra mim, cheio de coisas humanas como curativos e analgésicos. Tomei um remédio, para poder acalmar o estômago, e voltei pra sala, sendo seguida por Edward. Sentamos novamente no sofá e ficamos vendo tv. Ele me puxou para seu colo e começou a fazer cafuné em minha cabeça. Acabei adormecendo novamente.

Acordei com um toque gelado em meu rosto. Abri meus olhos e vi que era Edward.

-Desculpe te acordar, meu amor, mas temos que nos arrumar. -falou, dando um beijo em minha testa.

-Hum, que horas são? -perguntei, confusa, olhando para a janela.

Percebi, com enorme surpresa, que já estava escurecendo.

-São 18hs. Temos uma hora pra nos arrumar. -falou

-Nossa, como eu dormi. Por que não me acordou pra gente aproveitar nosso último dia aqui na ilha? -perguntei

-Você não estava se sentindo bem e parecia estar bastante cansada, então não quis te acordar. Não se preocupe, teremos muitas outras oportunidades de voltar aqui. -ele disse

-Melhor ainda se eu já estiver como você. -falei, imaginando como seria.

Ele me olhou um pouco irritado.

-Nós não concordamos que você iria experimentar pelo menos um ano de faculdade? -perguntou

-Sim, UM ano. Tenho certeza que quando voltarmos eu já serei uma vampira. -falei, fazendo-o bufar

-Ok, agora vamos nos arrumar. Alice não irá gostar nada se perdermos o vôo. Eles estão morrendo de saudades. -falou, sorrindo.

-Eu também. -falei, indo em direção ao quarto.

Fiquei surpresa quando vi que as malas já estavam arrumadas, e mais ainda quando reparei que minha roupa já estava separada em cima da cama. Olhei pra Edward, questionando-o.

-Alice. -ele falou

Revirei os olhos e ri.

-Será possível que nem mesmo o fato de estarmos em outro continente a impede de escolher nossas roupas. Aquela fadinha não tem jeito. -falei

-Você conhece aquela baixinha. -falou, sorrindo.

Balancei a cabeça, enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro.

-Vou ver se Kaure e Gustavo já terminaram, enquanto você toma banho. -falou

Assenti, antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta. Tomei um banho não tão demorado, aproveitando pra lavar o cabelo. Ao acabar, voltei para o quarto e me vesti com calma. Dei um jeito em meu cabelo e passei uma maquiagem leve, pois eu estava com olheiras um pouco fortes. Quando já estava pronta, decidi ir até a cozinha beber água, pois aquela dor no estômago estava voltando. Peguei um copo na pia e fui até a geladeira, onde o enchi de água. Rapidamente levei o copo até minha boca e bebi todo o líquido de uma só vez. A dor diminuiu para um leve incômodo ao qual eu podia aguentar. Desejei não ter comido aquela droga de frango estragado. Espero que eu não passe mal no avião.

Bebi outro copo antes de lavá-lo e guardá-lo no armário. Me virei pra ir até a sala e dei de cara com Kaure, que estava na porta da cozinha, me olhando com um sorriso radiante. Na verdade ela olhava pra minha barriga, o que me deixou confusa. Me assustei quando ela se aproximou de mim, mas consegui me manter firme no lugar. Ela colocou as mãos em minha barriga, ainda sorrindo, depois tocou meu rosto, carinhosamente. Ela falava naquela língua estranha, então não pude entender nada. Percebi, pela sua expressão, que era algo bom, mas não consegui saber o que era. Nunca, em minha vida, quis tanto saber falar Português.

De repente, ela começou a cantar algo naquela língua estranha, foi em direção a sala e saiu da casa, dançando. Arqueei minhas sombrancelhas, totalmente confusa com aquela atitude da índia. Dei de ombros e me sentei no sofá, esperando Edward. Pouco tempo depois ele voltou, com uma calça jeans, uma blusa pólo preta e os cabelos molhados, deixando-o super sexy.

-Vou colocar nossas malas no barco. -falou, saindo de casa com as duas malas nas mãos.

Num piscar de olhos ele já tinha voltado. Estava apagando todas as luzes da casa e fechando portas e janelas. Fui até a porta e fiquei esperando-o. Ele me pegou no colo e correu para o barco. Logo, estávamos em direção ao nosso destino, o aeroporto do Rio de Janeiro...


	3. Capítulo 2: O Retorno

**Capítulo 2: O Retorno**

**Edward Pov**

Eu e Bella já nos encontrávamos dentro do avião com destino a Seatle. O vôo teve um atraso de uma hora, mas ainda assim conseguiríamos chegar lá antes do amanhecer, o que era bom.

Só tem uma coisa que está me deixando muito preocupado. Bella está muito estranha, desde ontem. Ela tem dormido bastante e tem passado mal direto. Em menos de duas horas, ela já foi quatro vezes no banheiro, pra vomitar. Sem falar que, assim que entramos no avião e nos acomodamos em nossas cadeiras, elas simplismente apagou. Estou achando que ela contraiu alguma doença sul-americana. Tomara que seja apenas isso. Não pode ser nada grave, não agora que conseguimos estabilisar nossas vidas e resolver todos os nossos problemas.

**Bella Pov**

Mais uma vez eu estava naquele sonho com os Volturi. Só que agora a criança se encontrava em meus braços. Eu podia sentir seu corpo quente agarrado ao meu, sua respiração ofegante, como se algo a assustasse. Seu coração estava batendo num ritmo rápido demais para um humano, como se estivessem na velocidade das batidas das asas de um beija-flor.

Eu podia ver seus cabelos num tom de cobre incrivelmente familiar e sua pele quase tão branca quanto a de um vampiro, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto.

Apesar da familiariadade com o outro sonho, eu sentia que algo não se encaixava. Alguma coisa ali estava totalmente diferente. Olhei para os lados e, somente nessa hora, reparei o que me incomodava. Eu estava sozinha, era apenas eu e a criança. Ninguém mais se encontrava ali ao meu lado, nenhum dos Cullens, nem mesmo os lobos. Ouvi um grunhido e olhei em sua direção, estacando com o que vi. Ali, há dois metros de mim, estavam os Volturi, cobertos com suas capas negras que davam a eles um ar mais assustador.

Aro, cercado por Renata e Jane, me lançava um olhar debochado e presunçoso, assim como Caius e Félix. De minha garganta saiu um rosnado assustador quando senti uma pressão sobre meu escudo. Passei meu olhar pela guarda e reparei que era Jane. Senti uma enorme vontade de lhe lançar um sorriso debochado, mas algo dentro de mim me impedia de fazer isso. Eu não sabia o porque mas estava sentindo uma dor horrível em meu coração, um sentimento de perda.

Uma brisa forte passou por mim, balançando meus cabelos e trazendo um cheiro de queimado. Olhei na direção e então ofeguei. Era uma fogueira com vários pedaços de corpos sendo queimados. Todos que eu conhecia estavam ali, os Cullens, os lobos, Charlie, Billy, Angela...Meu coração se apertou ainda mais ao ver a cabeça de Edward bem no topo da pilha de corpos, com um olhar pesaroso, me pedindo desculpas.

Minha boca se abriu, liberando um rosnado e deixando expostos os meus dentes afiados. Dentro de mim nascia um intenso desejo de vingança. Porém eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Se eu tentasse algo, eles me matariam, junto com a criança. Eu sentia que tinha que protegê-la, nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse. Então, a coloquei em minhas costas e me agachei, sentindo meu corpo ficar rígido, pronto para o ataque. Lancei um olhar furioso aos vampiros em minha frente, bem a tempo de vê-los correndo em minha direção, antes de sentir um baque forte contra meu corpo.

Pulei assustada na poltrona. Olhei em volta e reparei que ainda estávamos no avião. Suspirei, agradecida, que estivessemos na primeira classe, pois não iria me sentir bem com os olhares questionadores dos outros passageiros. Senti uma mão fria sobre a minha, era Edward.

-Está tudo bem? -perguntou

-Sim. Foi apenas um pesadelo. -falei, balançando a cabeça.

-Está sentindo algo? Tem fome? -perguntou, preocupado

-Não, estou bem. Sério. -falei, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

-Quer falar sobre o pesadelo?-perguntou

-Não. Agora não. -falei

Ele assentiu e me puxou para seus braços. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, aproveitando a calma que ele me passava. As imagens do sonho voltaram em minha mente, fazendo com que eu estremecesse. Edward reparou, mas nada falou.

-Onde estamos? -perguntei, olhando-o

-Já estamos perto, durminhoca. Daqui a alguns minutos já estaremos pousando em Seatle. -falou, sorrindo.

Assenti, voltando a me aconchegar em seus braços.

Acho que esses dias na ilha mudou totalmente o meu ritmo, ou então eu peguei alguma doença na ilha. Porque, desde ontem, eu tenho me sentido mal e tenho dormido mais do que costumava dormir. Sério. Nestas últimas 48hs meu corpo tem estado bastante cansado, só o que faço é dormir. Sem falar nestes sonhos grotescos que ando tendo. Se amanhã eu não estiver melhor pedirei pro Carlisle me examinar. Espero que não seja nada sério. Afinal, eu e Edward merecemos um descanso por todos os problemas que já enfrentamos.

Uma aeromoça se aproximou de nós dois, praticamente comendo Edward com os olhos.

-Boa noite. O senhor gostaria de alguma coisa? -perguntou, num tom malicioso.

Estreitei meus olhos em sua direção mas a dita cuja não tirava os olhos de Edward.

-Nao. Muito obrigado. -ele disse seco, sem nem ao menos olhar pra ela.

Ela não se intimidou com o seu tom de voz.

-O senhor tem certeza? É só pedir que lhe atenderei com todo prazer. -falou, umidecendo os lábios com a língua.

-Não quero nada. Muito obrigado. -ele falou, tentando ser educado.

Olhei pra ele indignada. Isso não é hora pra se ter educação. É por isso que as mulheres vivem no pé dele.

-Mas eu posso dar o que o senhor quiser. Com todo o prazer. -falou, colocando a mão em seu ombro, alisando-o.

Isso foi a gota d'água. Antes que Edward pudesse fazer algo, peguei seu pulso, afundando minhas unhas ali, e falei:

-Ele já disse que não precisa de nada. Melhor: ELE NÃO TE QUER! Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? -perguntei, incrivelmente irritada.

Ela tentou afastar minha mão de seu pulso, em vão. Não sei de onde eu estava tirando força, mas não queria nem saber.

-Entendeu? -perguntei

Ela apenas assentiu, fechando os olhos por causa da dor.

-Ótimo. Assim me poupa de te meter a porrada. -falei, fuzilando-a com os olhos e largando seu pulso, que estavam ficando roxo.

Uau. Eu não sabia que era tão forte assim. A aeromoça saiu me xingando baixinho, mas nem dei importância. Me virei pra Edward e então comecei a rir. Ele estava me olhando com uma cara muito engraçada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca aberta. Sem falar que seu corpo estava paralisado, como se ele estivesse em choque. Porém ele reagiu quando ouviu o som de minha risada.

-Bella? Você está bem? -perguntou

-Estou ótima, por que? -perguntei, entre os risos.

-Não precisava disso tudo. Por que fez aquilo? -perguntou

-Claro que precisava. Uma coisa é ela te paquerar falando aquelas coisas estúpidas, outra bem diferente é ela te tocar e ficar te alisando. Ou você estava gostando?-perguntei, novamente irritada.

-Isso é ridículo. O que está acontecendo com você? Não és assim. -falou, se afastando pra me olhar.

Senti a rejeição bater em mim. Do nada, comecei a chorar.

-Então não me quer mais? Quer ficar com ela, é? Então vai. -falei, começando a soluçar.

Ele me lançou um olhar confuso antes de me abraçar apertado.

-Bella, deixa de ser absurda. Sabe que é você que eu quero e amo. Por que está agindo assim? Não estou te entendendo. -ele disse, com as sombrancelhas arqueadas.

-Você me ama?-perguntei, dengosa.

-Claro que eu te amo. Mais do que minha própria vida. -ele disse

Tão logo como veio, as lágrimas pararam de rolar. Me aconcheguei em seus braços e sorri, depois de dar um selinho em seus lábios frios.

Ok. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Uma hora eu fico extremamente feliz, segundos depois fico completamente irritada. Depois fico triste a ponto de chorar e então fico feliz novamente, e dengosa. Acho que essa lua-de-mel mexeu com meus nervos, na verdade, mexeu comigo toda. Edward ficou me olhando confuso, mas não comentou nada a respeito dessa minha crise de emoções. Isso é bom, não sei o que poderia fazer agora se ele resolvesse revelar seus pensamentos.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos pelo aviso da aeromoça, dizendo que iríamos pousar. Sorri, feliz, pensando que logo iria encontrar nossa família. Só agora me liguei no tanto de saudades que tinha deles. Eu queria vê-los o quanto antes.

Edward parecia pensar na mesma coisa que eu, pois abriu um sorriso radiante em minha direção. Não teve como não retribuir. Juntei nossas mãos enquanto sentia o avião pousando, não por ter medo de avião, mas sim porque não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem tocá-lo.

Assim que o avião parou, nos levantamos e pegamos nossas malas, quer dizer, Edward pegou. Estávamos nos dirigindo para a saída do mesmo, quando a aeromoça se aproximou de nós dois novamente, lançando um olhar malicioso ao meu marido, que ficou rígido no lugar, provavelmente vendo os pensamentos dela.

-O senhor não gostaria de um último pedido antes de desembarcar? -perguntou

Olhei pra ela incrédula. Será que ela não aprendeu a lição? Novamente o ódio me atingiu em cheio. Edward percebeu minha reação e deu um leve aperto em minha mão, num aviso. O ignorei e fiquei encarando a aeromoça, que em nenhum momento me olhou.

-Não quero nada. Muito obrigado. -respondeu Edward, como sempre educado.

Ela se aproximou, colocou as mãos no peito de Edward e chegou perto do seu ouvido.

-Quando cansar dessa sem sal e quiser uma mulher de verdade, me procura. -falou, colocando um papel no bolso de Edward.

De repente, perdendo totalmente a noção do perigo, ela colou seus lábios aos dele. Edward a segurou pelos braços e a empurrou, levemente. Fiquei consumida pela raiva e fiz a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça no momento. Peguei em seus cabelos e dei um puxão, afastando-a dele. Quando ela virou pra tirar satisfação, meti a mão na cara dela, num tapa que chegou a estalar. Meus dedos ficaram marcados em seu rosto. Ela me fuzilou com os olhos e veio pra cima de mim. Num movimento rápido, me abaixei, deixando-a bater no vacuo. Fui pra trás dela e puxei seu cabelo pra baixo, fazendo com que seu corpo se arqueasse pra trás. Dei mais dois tapas em sua cara e a empurrei para o chão.

-Isso é pra você aprender a não mexer com o que é meu, sua vadia. -falei, totalmente consumida pela ira.

Ela fez menção pra se levantar e pular em mim, mas antes que conseguisse, o piloto chegou junto com o resto das aeromoças e perguntou:

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Me deu uma enorme vontade de me vingar, então coloquei um sorriso inocente no rosto, arregalei os olhos e fiz tremi meus lábios, imitando a carinha que Alice faz quando quer algo.

-Ela agarrou meu marido. -falei, com a voz embargada.

Por um momento o piloto, que devia ter pouco mais de trinta, me olhou deslumbrado, então lançou um olhar reprovador para a aeromoça e disse:

-Levante-se daí e faça o favor de se comportar, senão serei obrigado a informar aos nossos superiores o que você anda aprontando.

Ela arregalou os olhos pra ele e se levantou. Me lançou um olhar furioso antes de sair correndo do avião.

-Me desculpe por isso, minha senhora. Não irá se repetir. -falou o piloto, com um olhar doce, até demais, pra mim.

-Muito obrigado. -falei, fingida, vendo-o se afastar junto com o resto do povo que tinha parado pra ver.

Olhei pra Edward e novamente vi aquele seu olhar incrédulo em minha direção.

-O que foi?-perguntei, mais calma, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Bella, essas suas mudanças de humor estão me deixando maluco. -ele disse, tentando conter o riso.

-Mas, pelo que estou vendo, está se divertindo com isso. -falei, rindo

-Confesso que achei engraçado, mas você não devia ter feito aquilo com a moça. Poderia muito bem ter conversado. -ele disse, enquanto saiamos do avião.

Parei de andar e me virei pra ela, com um olhar demoníaco na cara.

.você.disse? -perguntei, pausadamente

Ele me olhou receoso antes de responder:

-Poderíamos ter resolvido a situação na base da conversa. -ele falou

-Na base da conversa é o cacete. -falei, nervosa, novamente.

Ele me olhou assustado.

-Nem vem reclamar que você é o primeiro a querer partir pra briga quando alguém me paquera. Então fica na tua e sai logo desse avião, antes que a abusadinha volte e eu meta a porrada nela de novo. -falei, apontando pra porta.

Edward me olhou assustado antes de sair pela porta de desembraque. Ele caminhou pelo aeroporto sempre mantendo uma distância de mim. Achei a situação tão engraçada que comecei a gargalhar no meio da multidão. Não tinha como segurar o riso. Afinal, era a primeira vez que eu vi um vampiro com medo de uma humana frágil e atrapalhada como eu. Eu percebi, com um pouco de vergonha, que eu estava rindo muito alto, o que chamava a atenção de todos que passavam por nós, mas não conseguia conter a risada num tom baixo. Era praticamente impossível. Edward me olhou, o que me fez parar com a mão na barriga e gargalhar mais ainda. Ele estava com um olhar mais assustado ainda. Estava impagável.

-Bella! Edward!-ouvi alguém nos chamar.

Olhei na direção e vi toda a família Cullen nos esperando. Alice quicava no lugar com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ouvi um suspiro de alívio vindo de Edward, que me fiz ter uma nova crise de riso. Todos nos olharam consufos, principalmente Jasper, que estava sentindo o que sentíamos.

-Bella, que saudades.-disse Alice, me abraçando.

Consegui me controlar e parei de rir subitamente. Atraindo olhares pra cima de mim.

-Allie, também estava com saudades de ti, minha fadinha. -falei, retribuindo o abraço.

-Eu vi o que aconteceu. Você arrasou amiga. -ela disse, rindo.

-Parece que nem todos pensam assim.-falei, apontando para o Edward.

-Ele só ficou assustado com sua reação. Também, quem não ficaria? Você sempre foi a calminha. -ela disse

-Eu sei. Também estou assustado. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. -falei

Nossa conversa foi interrompida por Emmett, que me pegou em um de seus abraços de urso.

-Bellinha! Como senti sua falta maninha. Aquela casa não é a mesma sem você. -ele disse

-Também senti sua falta, irmãos urso. Senti falta de todos vocês. -falei, olhando pra eles.

Jasper, como sempre, m cumprimentou de longe e Rosalie apenas me deu um sorriso amarelo. Esme se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço de mãe, aqueles que só ela sabe dar.

-Minha querida, que saudades. Como foi a lua-de-mel? Gostou? -perguntou

-Querida, deixa pra conversarmos sobre isso em casa, Bella deve estar cansada da viagem. -disse Calisle, me abraçando. -É bom ter vocês de volta.

-É bom estar em casa. -falei

-Oh, me desculpe, querida. Eu esqueci que a viagem foi cansativa pra você. Venha, vamos pra casa. -disse Esme, passando os braços por meus ombros, me puxando com ela.

-Bellinha, por que você estava rindo daquele jeito? E por que o Edward tá com essa cara de assustado. -perguntou Emmett

-Depois ele te fala. -falei, rindo, lançando um olhar pra Alice, que riu também.

Pegamos nossas malas e fomos até o estacionamento, onde se encontravam o Porsche da Alice e a BMW da Rose. Carlisle e Esme foram com Rose e Emmett, enquanto eu e Edward fomos com Alice e Jazz. Nos acomodamos no banco de trás, onde me aconcheguei ao corpo frio de Edward e adormeci, instantaneamente.


	4. Capítulo 3: Dia Ensolarado

**Capítulo 3: Dia Ensolarado**

**Edward POV**

Assim que entramos no carro, Bella se aconchegou em meus braços e adormeceu, novamente. Acho que não cuidei dela como devia, pra ela estar tão cansada assim. Antes eu não tinha idéia, mas agora, lendo a mente de Jasper, pude ver o quanto ela está esgotada. Terei que prestar mais atenção nisso a partir de agora.

-Então, o que ela achou da ilha? -perguntou Alice, virando pra trás.

-Ela amou. Disse que pretende viajar pra lá mais vezes. Ela me pediu pra mostrá-la toda a ilha. Se encantou com a beleza do lugar. -falei

-Quem não se encantaria? Aquela ilha é realmente linda. -disse Jasper

-Eu concordo. Talvez devêssemos fazer uma nova viagem só nós dois pra ilha. O que acha? -Alice perguntou pro seu marido

Jasper olhou em sua direção e lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso. Em ambas as mentes passavam imagens deles em seus momentos íntimos.

-Urgh! Será que dá pra vocês pararem com isso? É realmente irritante e nojento ter que ver isso na mente de vocês. -falei

-Você lê porque quer. -disse Alice

-Você sabe que não é assim que funciona. Não posso bloquear meu dom. Quem me dera se eu pudesse. -falei

-Sabe, achei que depois da lua-de-mel você voltaria mais tranquilo com relação á isso. Mas vejo que me enganei. -disse Jasper, tirando uma com a minha cara, fazendo todos rirem.

Revirei os olhos, ante a brincadeira de meu irmão e voltei a prestar atenção ao sono de Bella. Fiquei tão entretido em meus pensamentos que só reparei que já estávamos em casa quando Jasper estacionou o carro. Peguei Bella em meus braços, com cuidado pra não acordá-la, e a levei para meu quarto. A coloquei na cama, tirei seus sapatos e dei um leve beijo em sua testa, antes de fechar a porta e me reunir com os outros na sala.

-Então, conta pra gente por que Bella estava rindo daquele jeito no aeroporto. -falou Emmet, curioso.

Alice começou a rir, atraindo a atenção de todos.

-Você viu, né? -perguntei,

-Tudinho. Bella me deixou totalmente surpresa com aquela atitude. -ela disse, ainda rindo.

-Será que tem como vocês pararem com essa palhaçada e contarem logo pra gente o que houve? -disse Rosalie, num tom seco e arrogante.

-Minha ursinha tem razão. Eu também quero rir. -disse Emmett

Me sentei ao lado de Alice e contei, com sua ajuda, o episódio de Bella com a aeromoça no avião. Todos ficaram surpresos com a atitude dela, mas acabaram achando engraçado. Emmett, é claro, foi o que mais achou graça da situação. Se ele pudesse, teria morrido de tanto rir. E Alice não ficou atrás.

Conversamos praticamente a noite toda. Contei a eles tudo o que aconteceu na ilha, ocultando certas partes, obviamente. Emmett e Jasper não perderam a oportunidade de falar sobre meus momentos íntimos com Bella, o que me deixou um tanto encabulado, fazendo com que toda a família risse. Aproveitei pra contar a Carlisle sobre o que estava acontecendo com Bella. Esme ficou extremamente preocupada, assim como Carlisle, que decidiu examinar Bella quando ela acordasse, caso os sintomas persistissem. Fiquei mais aliviado em estar em casa, pois sabia que, o que quer que Bella tivesse, Carlisle iria curá-la.

**Bella Pov**

Acordei tranquilamente, sentindo algo macio embaixo de mim. Olhou em volta e reparei que estava no quarto de Edward, meu marido. Isso soava tão bem. Era surreal o fato de estar casada com ele, ser uma senhora Cullen. Agora percebo o quanto fui tola por ter ficado receosa com o casamento, eram medos bobos, idiotas...

Senti algo quente em minhas costas. Me virei pra saber o que era e não pude conter o sorriso ao ver o sol forte no céu de Forks. O dia estava realmente lindo, prefeito para um passeio. E era exatamente isso que irei fazer, assim que tomar um bom banho e um café. Senti falta de uma certa pessoa. Olhei ao redor, mas não o encontrei.

-Edward? -o chamei

Esperei por ele, mas foi Alice que passou pela porta do quarto.

-Bom dia, maninha! -ela falou, enquanto pulava na cama e me abraçava.

-Bom dia, fadinha! -falei, com um sorriso radiante, retribuindo o abraço.

-Humm, parece que alguém acordou de muito bom humor hoje. -ela disse, piscando pra mim

-Pois é. Não tem como não acordar feliz, vendo um sol desses no céu. -falei

-Imaginei que fosse isso. Tive uma visão de você conversando com Charlie, então imagino que tem planos de ir lá hoje.-ela disse

-Sim. Quero aproveitar que o dia está assim pra visitá-lo. -falei

-Então vá tomar seu banho enquanto separo uma roupa pra você. -ela disse, me ajudando a levantar e me empurrando em direção ao banheiro.

Suspirei, resignada, enquanto me deixava ser conduzida pela baixinha. Comecei a me despir antes mesmo de entrar no banheiro, pois queria aproveitar cada segundo desse dia ensolarado. Pude ouvir a risada da Alice ao ver minha pressa, mas não me importei. Tomei um banho rápido e voltei para o quarto. Olhei pra roupa que Alice separou e sorri, aprovando. Ela tinha escolhido uma saia creme, uma regata rosa claro e uma melissa na mesma cor que a blusa. Me vesti rapidamente, ciente do estranho olhar de Alice sobre meu corpo.

-O que foi? -perguntei

-Você estava mais magra quando saiu daqui. Essa viagem fez você ganhar umas gramas a mais. -ela disse, sorrindo maliciosa.

Estaquei ao ouvir essa frase e me virei pra ela. Sem que eu permitisse, começaram a rolar lágrimas por meu rosto.

-Eu estou gorda? É isso que está dizendo? -perguntei, com a voz embargada

Alice se assustou com minha reação e, antes que eu piscasse o olho, ela se pôs ao meu lado.

-Ei, não foi isso que eu disse. Você não está gorda, de forma alguma. O que quis dizer é que seu corpo ganhou mais curvas. -ela disse

Corri novamente para o banheiro e me olhei no espelho, em todos os ângulos. Meu choro se intensificou.

-Bella, por que está chorando? -perguntou, confusa.

-Eu estou feia. Edward não vai me querer mais. -falei

Alice se aproximou de mim e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos.

-Olha pra mim. Você não está gorda, ouviu? Para de pensar assim, você está linda. E outra, Edward te ama pelo que você é e não pelo seu corpo. Ele nunca deixaria de te amar por um motivo tão idiota assim. -ela disse, secando minhas lágrimas.

Subitamente parei de chorar, e então, do nada, apareceu um sorriso radiante em meu rosto, deixando Alice totalmente confusa.

-Você está bem? -perguntou

-Estou. Obrigado. -falei, dando um abraço apertado nela.

Ela ficou confusa e surpresa com meu gesto, mas logo correspondeu.

Me soltei dela e voltei para o quarto. Abri minha caixinha de jóias e peguei minha pulseira que tinha o lobinho de madeira que ganhei de Jake e o coração de diamante que Edward me deu.

-Vem. Senta aqui que vou arrumar seu cabelo. -falou

Fiz o que ela disse sem reclamar, o que fez com que a expressão confusa voltasse ao seu rosto. Porém ela nada falou, apenas deu de ombros e começou a trabalhar em meu cabelo. Como o dia estava quente, ela fez um rabo de cavalo e colocou minha franja para o lado. Passou uma leve maquiagem em mim, dando a desculpa que eu estava com olheiras profundas.

-Acabei. Agora vamos descer pra você tomar seu café. Edward já está colocando a mesa. -ela disse, me puxando para o primeiro andar.

Ao chegar na cozinha quase tive um treco. Na mesa tinha comida para um batalhão. Eu já devia ter me acostumado com o fato deles exagerarem quando preparam algo pra mim. Isso que dá ser a única humana da família. Pelo menos eles ficam felizes com isso, então não posso reclamar. Edward percebeu meu olhar assustado na direção da mesa e disse:

-Sei que exagerei um pouco, mas sabe como é. Acabei me empolgando. -falou, sorrindo sem graça.

Andei até ele e dei um leve beijo em seus lábios.

-Não tem importância. Do jeito que estou morrendo de fome, não me surpreenderia se eu comesse boa parte dessas comidas. -falei, me sentando.

Logo todos estavam na mesa pra me acompanhar, mesmo que eles não comessem nada. Estava tudo tranquilo até que Emmett resolveu mexer comigo.

-Então, quer dizer que a Bellinha deu uma boa lição na aermoça que deu em cima do meu maninho? -perguntou, sorrindo pra mim.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem, fazendo com que todos rissem.

-É. Parece que alguém está mostrando um outro lado selvagem. -disse Alice, me deixando mais encabulada.

-Vocês queriam que eu fizesse o quê? Ela teve a coragem de beijá-lo. Era mais do que esperado que eu metesse a mão na cara dela. Mulherzinha abusada. -a última frase eu sussurrei mas, pra minha desgraça, todos escutaram. Urgh! Odeio essa audição de vampiros.

-Se quiser aprender a lutar é só falar com o papai aqui que eu te ensino direitinho. -falou Emmet, batendo no peito.

-Não inventa, Emmett. -disse Edward

-Edward tem razão. Você acabaria excedendo a força e machucando Bella. -disse Jasper

Emmett ficou bicudo, novamente todos riram.

-Bella, Edward comentou que você estava se sentindo mal ontem. Já está melhor? -perguntou Carlisle

-Estou sim. Graças a Deus aquele enjôo passou. -falei

-Tudo bem. Mas, se você se sentir mal novamente venha até mim. -falou

-Pode deixar. -falei, voltando a tomar o café.

Continuamos conversando enquanto eu comia. Quando acabei, limpei meus lábios com um guardanapo e olhei pra mesa. Fiquei surpresa quando vi que tinha acabado com metade das comidas. Ok, eu tenho que parar com isso. Não estou afim de virar uma bola.

-UAU. Bellinha tava com fome hein. Você comeu quase tudo. -disse Emmett

-EMMETT! -Esme o repreendeu.

-Eu realmente estava com fome. Eu acho...-murmurei incerta.

Esme e Alice se levantaram e começaram a arrumar a mesa. Pulei da cadeira, com a intenção de ajudá-las, mas Edward me impediu, segurando meu braço delicadamente.

-Não precisa. Deixa que eu ajudo. -ele disse

-Edward, eu não quero que você me acostume mal. -falei

-Não estou fazendo isso. Você pode ajudar no que quiser, mas não hoje. -falou, levantando e ajudando as meninas.

Rose levantou e puxou Emmett pra sala. Jasper e Carlisle os seguiram, deixando apenas nós quatro na cozinha.

-Vou escovar meus dentes e pegar minha bolsa. Já volto. -falei, saindo da cozinha.

Subi a escada com calma, pois do jeito que eu sou, acabarei rolando escada abaixo se correr. Assim que entrei no quarto, fui direto ao banheiro e escovei meus dentes. Peguei minha bolsa, o celular que Edward insisti que eu use e desci. Me dirigi novamente á cozinha, que já estava arrumada.

-Eu vou aproveitar que está sol e irei caçar com meus irmãos. Esme e Alice não irão, então vão estar aqui quando você voltar, assim você não fica sozinha. -disse Edward.

-Elas não precisam bancar minhas babás. Posso ficar sozinha, Edward. -falei

-Nós já caçamos ontem com Carlisle, minha querida. Não ligue pra isso. -disse Esme

-E além do mais, nós queremos saber como foi esse mês que estiveram fora. -disse Alice, sorrindo

-Tudo bem, então. Já estou indo, não quero voltar tarde. -falei

-Tome cuidado. Mande lembranças a Charlie por mim. -falou, me entregando a chave do Volvo.

-Tem certeza? Não precisa ser seu carro. -falei

-NOSSO carro. Pode ir com ele. -falou, me dando um selinho.

Me despedi dos outros antes de sair pra garagem. Entrei no Volvo e dei partida. Essa hora Charlie já deve estar no trabalho, então é pra lá que vou.


	5. Capítulo 4: Surpresas

**Capítulo 4: Surpresas**

**Edward Pov**

Assim que Bella saiu, voltei pra sala, onde todos estavam reunidos. Alice estava lembrando quando ela e Bella estavam no quarto e Bella começou a chorar, do nada. E depois, parou subitamente de chorar e ficou feliz.

Alice me lançou um olhar questionador, sabendo que eu estava lendo seus pensamentos.

"O que foi aquilo?" -ela pensou

-Não sei. Essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Ela começou a agir assim no avião. -repondi seus pensamentos

-Do que vocês estão falando? -perguntou Carlisle

-Das mudanças de humor de Bella. Hoje de manhã Alice presenciou uma dessas crises. -falei

Alice contou a eles tudo o que tinha acontecido. Emmett, como sempre, não levou nada a sério e começou a rir.

-Emmett, isso é sério. -repreendeu Esme.

-Eu sei que é sério, mas também é engraçado. -falou

-Bom, não imagino o que possa ser. Pelo menos ela não está passando mal novamente. Vamos apenas ficar atentos ao que acontece a ela. Talvez mais tarde eu faça um exame nela. -falou Carlisle, pensativo.

-A conversa está boa, mas eu tô com sede. -disse Emmett, se levantando.

-Vamos caçar. Também estou com sede. -disse Rose

Como já estava decidido, Esme e Alice ficariam aqui em casa com Bella enquanto íamos caçar. Carlisle decidiu ficar em casa, já que não podia ir pro hospital hoje. Nos despedimos dos que irião ficar e corremos em direção a floresta.

Enquanto corria, fiquei tentando encontrar explicações plausíveis para essas crises de humor que Bella estava tendo, mas não imaginava o que era. O jeito é fazer como Carlisle disse, apenas ficar atento a todas as suas atitudes a partir de agora. E é exatamente isso que farei.

**Bella Pov**

Enquanto dirigia, fiquei pensando em todos os últimos acontecimentos de minha vida. Eu nunca imaginei isso, mas estava amando a minha vida de casada. É simplismente maravilhoso saber que agora sou oficialmente uma Cullen e, o melhor de tudo, sou a esposa de Edward. Agora sim eu tenho tudo o que eu quero, não preciso de mais nada em minha vida. Tenho meu marido, minha família, incluindo Charlie e Renée, e meus amigos.

Pensar em meus pais me fez lembrar que só tenho pouco mais de um ano pra aproveitar minha vida com eles, pois depois que me transformar terei que me afastar, pois poderei matá-lo e não me perdoaria nunca se isso acontecesse.

_Minha transformação..._Esse é um assunto totalmente delicado, principalmente para Edward. Está sendo muito difícil pra ele aceitar isso, mesmo que tenhamos feito o acordo onde eu faria pelo menos um ano de faculdade antes de me transformar. Todos os Cullens, até mesmo Rosalie, já aceitaram isso e acham que é o melhor, pois do jeito que eu sou, nunca se sabe se estarei viva no dia seguinte. Edward odeia quando falo isso, mas é a pura verdade, infelizmente.

Comecei a ficar ansiosa, conforme me aproximava da delegacia. Eu estava morrendo de saudades de Charlie. Deu um sorriso ao ver que a viatura dele estava estacionada no lugar de costume, isso significava que ele estava aqui.

Estacionei o carro ao lado da viatura e desci. Logo que entrei no estabelecimento dei de cara com Richard Woods, o ajudante de meu pai.

-Olha só quem temos aqui, Bella Swan. Ops! Esqueci que agora é Bella Cullen. -falou, sorrindo amarelo.

-Olá Sr. Woods. Como o senhor está? -perguntei, educada, apesar de estar louca pra ver meu pai.

-Estou bem, graças a Deus. E você, como está? Chegou hoje? -perguntou

-Estou bem obrigado. Cheguei ontem a noite. -falei, olhando pelo local.

-Imagino que esteja aqui pra ver Charlie. Ele está na sala dele. Sabe onde fica, não é? -perguntou

-Sei sim. -respondi, receosa, me perguntando se ele estaria ocupado.

-Então, pode ir lá. Ele está sozinho, não se preocupe. -falou

-Obrigado. Até daqui a pouco. Ah, mande lembranças pra Sra. Woods. -falei

-Pode deixar que mando sim. -falou, antes de voltar aos seus a fazeres.

Segui pelo corredor e parei em frente a porta onde estava escrito o nome de meu pai. Dei duas batidas antes de abrir a porta e colocar minha cabeça pra dentro.

-Bella! -ele exclamou, feliz, ao me ver.

Se levantou e veio em minha direção. Para minha surpresa, ele me puxou para um forte abraço.

-Ei pai! -falei, me aconchegando a ele.

-Minha filha, que saudades. Como foi a viagem? -perguntou, me encaminhando até uma das cadeiras.

-Também estava com saudades pai. -falei, encabulada, já que nunca expressávamos nos sentimentos tão a vontade, como agora. -A viagem foi maravilhosa.

-Voltou quando? -perguntou

-Cheguei ontem a noite. Já era bem tarde então fui direto pra casa. Estava muito cansada. -falei

-E como vai Edward. -perguntou, com um tom nem tão animado.

Revirei os olhos. Charlie ainda tinha um pouco de receio quanto á Edward, e implicância também. Nada que o tempo não resolva.

-Está bem. -falei

-Ele está aqui com você? -perguntou, com a cara fechada.

-Não pai. Edward ficou em casa matando a saudade dos pais e dos irmãos. -falei

Revirei os olhos novamente quando o vi abrir um sorriso radiante. Charlie não tinha jeito.

-Jake vai ficar feliz quando souber que você já voltou. Durante esse mês que esteve fora, não houve um dia sem que ele me ligasse perguntando por você. Por que não dá uma passada em La Push? Tenho certeza que todos irão adorar vê-la. -falou, sorrindo

_Jake era outro assunto delicado._ Edward já não gostava dele antes e passou a gostar menos ainda com o episódio do casamento. Claro que, como sempre, foi minha culpa, por ter falado demais. Mas quem disse que Edward me ouve? Ele acha que, independente de podermos ou não ter aproveitado a lua-de-mel como um casal comum, Jacob não tinha nada a ver com isso. Segundo ele, nossa vida de casado diz respeito somente a nós dois e meu amigo não tem o direito de se meter.

Confesso que eu concordo com ele, mas nada me faz tirar da cabeça que a culpa do que aconteceu foi somente minha. Eu poderia ter ficado calada e não ter caído nas conversas de Jake, pois sabia que ele estava esperando apenas um pretexto pra me tirar dali e me levar pra longe de Edward. O que os Cullens não iriam permitir.

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Pelo menos não agora. -falei

-Bella, Jake é seu amigo. Não é porque você está casada que tem que deixar seus amigos de lado. -falou, me repreendendo.

-Pai, o senhor sabe que não é assim. Nunca foi segredo pra ninguém que Jacob tem uma paixão por mim. E iria ficar muito chato se me vissem com ele, sabendo que sou uma mulher casada. Sem falar que Jake alimenta esperanças com qualquer coisa que eu faça e eu não quero que isso aconteça. -falei

-Bella...-o interrompi.

-Não pai! O senhor sabe que eu estou certa. Vamos dar um tempo pra que ele se acostume e aceite a idéia de que eu sou uma mulher comprometida. Assim será melhor pra todos nós. -falei

Ele assentiu, contrariado.

-Tudo bem. Mas prometa que irá falar com ele novamente, nem que seja daqui a 2, 3 anos. -falou.

-Ok, eu prometo. Agora, me conta, como o senhor tem estado?-perguntei

-Estou bem. Sue está me ensinando a fazer comida e me ajudando com a casa. -falou, envergonhado.

Achei engraçado quando suas bochechas ganharam um tom de vermelho. Já sei de onde puxei essa mania de corar. Foi então que algo me chamou atenção.

-Sue? -perguntei

-Sim. Er...hã...a mãe de Seth e Leah, de La Push. -falou, desviando o olhar.

Humm. Essa atitude dele está bastante estranha. Aí tem!

-Sei quem é. Eu me lembro dela. Como ela está? E Seth? -perguntei

-Estão todos bem. Você estava indo em algum lugar? -perguntou

-Não. Só queria vir te visitar mesmo. Por quê?-perguntei, arqueando minhas sombrancelhas.

-Por nada. Eu tenho que ir em um lugar rapidinho. Você está com pressa ou pode me esperar? -perguntou

-Não estou com pressa. Fique a vontade. Estarei aqui te esperando. -falei.

-Ok. Não demoro. -falou, saindo porta afora.

Enquanto esperava fiquei imaginando o que Edward estaria fazendo agora. Ele já deve estar caçando junto com os irmãos. Espero que estejam se divertindo bastante e matando as saudades.

Continuei imersa em meus pensamentos até que Charlie voltou, o que não demorou muito. Conversamos bastante. Contei a ele tudo sobre a ilha, deixando-o surpreso por saber que era um presente de Carlisle para Esme. Fiquei sabendo de muitas coisas que aconteceram em Forks. Segundo Charlie falou, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Lauren e Angela optaram pela faculdade do Alasca, pois queriam uma que fosse perto e que pudessem estudar juntos, e essa foi a única para a qual todos passaram. Angela estava fazendo Jornalismo, Jéssica e Lauren faziam Moda, Mike Administração, Ben Mecânica e Tyler Educação Física.

Aproveitamos o dia e fomos almoçar juntos. Depois ele voltou pra delegacia e eu decidi dar uma volta em Port Angeles, já que ainda estava cedo e Edward só voltaria de noite. Como eu estava com o cartão de crédito, passei em uma livraria e comprei alguns livros novos, Edward não queria mais que eu trabalhasse, então ficava sem fazer nada quase o dia inteiro.

Estava passando em frente a uma loja de Petshop e vi um cachorrinho muito lindo. Me dirigi a entrada da loja, com a intenção de mexer um pouquinho com ele.

-Bella?

Tomei um susto por perbecer que a pessoa estava bem atrás de mim. Me virei com as mãos no coração, mas não pude evitar abrir um sorriso quando vi que era Angela.

-Bella, quanto tempo. -falou, me abraçando.

-Ang, que saudades. -falei, retribuindo o gesto

-Bom te ver. Como você está? -perguntou

-Estou bem. E você? Nossa, realmente faz bastante tempo que não nos vemos. Como estão todos? Soube que vocês entraram na faculdade do Alasca. -falei

-Estamos todos bem. Foi sim, todos conseguimos entrar. Eu fui chamada pra outra na Califórnia, mas não queria ficar longe de Ben. -falou

-Eu entendo. Faria o mesmo que você. E como vai o namoro de vocês? -perguntei

-Está ótimo. Cada vez mais sério. -falou

-Estava indo pra algum lugar? -perguntei

-Não. Por quê?

-Bom, que acha de darmos uma volta no shopping? Aproveitamos pra colocar o papo em dia. -falei, sorrindo

Ela sorriu de volta.

-Acho uma ótima idéia. Vamos? -falou

Como o shopping era perto fomos andando mesmo. Ficamos um bom tempo conversando. Ela aproveitou pra me contar tudo o que Charlie ainda não sabia. Entre algumas coisas, descobri que Jessica e Mike estavam namorando sério e Lauren e Tyler estavam saindo. Eles 6 dividiam uma casa próxima a faculdade. Pelo que ela me contava percebi que era bem divertido morar todos juntos, mas que também tinham vários problemas, como o fato dos meninos fazerem muito bagunça e não ajudarem a arrumar. Ri bastante enquanto ela contava todas as aventuras dos seis nessa nova etapa da vida.

Assim como Charlie, ela também ficou surpresa quando soube da ilha Esme e ficou bastante curiosa pra saber como era. Prometi que iria enviá-la as fotos.

-O que acha de pararmos na praça de alimentação pra comer algo? -perguntou, ao ouvir minha barriga roncar.

Tinha comido a apenas 4 horas atrás mas já estava com fome novamente.

-Acho uma ótima idéia. -falei

Quando já estávamos na praça de alimentação olhamos os restaurantes pra saber onde iríamos comer. Acabou que optamos pelo MC Donald's. Eu estava com tanta fome que pedi duas MC Ofertas. Por um momento Angela olhou assustada pra minha bandeja, mas logo começou a rir, e eu a acompanhei.

-Não ligue. Acho que passar esse tempo na ilha mexeu com meu apetite. Na verdade mexeu com todo o meu metabolismo. Ando durmindo mais do que o normal, sempre estou cansada e meu apetite aumentou consideravelmente. E estou tento umas variações de humor incontroláveis. Ora estou alegre, ora estou triste ou irritada. Edward está ficando maluco com essas mudanças de humor. -falei, comendo um bom pedaço do meu hamburguer.

Angela me lançou um olhar estranho, mas nada falou. Apenas prestou atenção ao seu lanche enquanto eu contava mais algumas coisas que aconteceram na minha lua-de-mel. Acabei rapidinho com meu lanche e ainda estava com fome, mas achei melhor maneirar, pois não queria passar mal novamente. Ficamos um tempo conversando na praça de alimentação enquanto descansávamos. Depois nos levantamos pra ir embora.

-Espera só um momento que vou comprar um sorvete. -falei

Novamente ela me lançou um olhar estranho.

-Ainda está com fome? -perguntou, assustada.

Dei um sorriso amarelo e assenti, fazendo-a ficar pensativa. Comprei um sundae de chocolate com bastante amendoas. Voltei ao seu encontro e começamos a andar em direção á saída, eu comendo o sorvete.

-Bella, você não acha que está...-não a deixei terminar, pois fui surpreendida por uma dor em meu estômago, fazendo com que eu corresse em direção ao banheiro.

Entrei rapidamente no banheiro e me inclinei sobre a pia mesmo, liberando o vômito. Logo Angela estava ao meu lado, segurando meu cabelo e dando leves tapas em minhas costas. Quando parei de vomitar, lavei meu rosto e me encostei na parede, esperando o enjôo passar. Percebi que Angela me olhava pensativa.

-O que foi? -perguntei

-Está melhor? -perguntou

-Um pouco. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Hoje é o segundo dia que passo mal. Acho que contrai alguma doença sul-americana. -falei, fechando meus olhos.

-Bella, eu não acho que seja isso. -ela falou, receosa.

Olhei pra ela confusa.

-Como assim?-perguntei

-Bom, pense comigo. Você tem dormido bastante, seu apetite aumentou e tem tido enjôos. Acho que você está grávida. -falou

-Impossível. Se não minha menstruação te...-parei de falar assim que me liguei em uma coisa.

Eu não me lembrava de ter ficado menstruada esse mês.

Arregalei meus olhos e comecei a contar na minha cabeça. Uma vez. Duas vezes. De novo. Mas não tinha como errar.

_Minha menstruação estava 2 semanas atrasada..._


	6. Capítulo 5: A Confirmação

**Capítulo 5: A Confirmação**

**Bella Pov**

Arregalei meus olhos, completamente assustada e chocada ao constatar tal fato.

-Isso...Isso é impossível! -sussurrei pra mim mesma.

Eu não posso estar grávida, não tem como isso ser verdade, afinal vampiros não podem ter filhos. Pensei em Esme e espacialmente em Rosalie. Se realmente houvesse um jeito de isso acontecer, Carlisle já teria descoberto e a casa dos Cullens, á essa hora, estaria cheia de crianças.

Exceto que...Bom, havia uma diferença. Claro que vampiras não podiam conceber uma criança, porque estão congeladas no estado em que haviam passado de humana para não-humana. Totalmente imodificável. E o corpo das mulheres humanas precisa mudar pra gestar filhos. A constante mudança mensal de ciclos menstruais pra começar, e depois as maiores mudanças pra acomodar um bebê me crescimento. O corpo das mulheres da família Cullen não podia se modificar. Mas o meu podia.

E homens humanos, bom, eles praticamente ficam do mesmo jeito da puberdade até a morte. Eu relembrei um exemplo qualquer familiar, desenterrado sabe-se lá de onde: Charlie Chaplin que nos seus setenta e pouco foi pai de seu caçula.

Homens não tinham coisas como mudanças da gestação ou ciclos de fertilidade. Claro, como alguém ia saber se vampiros homens podiam ser pais, quando as suas parceiras não eram capazes? Que vampiro na terra teria o controle suficiente para testar a teoria com uma mulher humana? Ou vontade? Eu só conseguia pensar em um.

Balancei minha cabeça, atordoada. Não. Me recuso se quer a pensar sobre isso. É praticamente impossível. Ou não?

-Por que está falando isso? -perguntou Angela

"Por que Edward é um vampiro e, segundo Carlisle, vampiros não podem ter filhos." -pensei. Mas, obviamente, eu não podia falar isso a ela.

-Bom, Edward me disse uma vez que não podia ter filhos. -falei

-Talvez ele estivesse errado. Eu tenho quase certeza que você realmente está grávida. Olhando agora, acho até que você ganhou mais corpo. Seus seios estão maiores, isso está bem visível, assim como seu bumbum. -ela falou, me olhando de cima a baixo.

Me virei para o espelho e olhei meu corpo. Eu não tinha reparado nisso, mas Angela estava certa. Meus seios estão mais inchados e meu bumbum mais rechonchudo. Seria possível eu estar grávida? Será que dessa vez Carlisle se enganou? Se eu realmente estiver grávida, muita coisa irá mudar. Mas, ainda é difícil acreditar. Eu nunca poderia apostar contra um vampiro com mais de 300 anos de vida, ainda mais alguém tão sábio como Carlisle. Se bem que eu e Edward somos um caso totalmente raro.

-Bella, acho que deveria fazer um teste de fármacia, pra tirar essa dúvida. E depois você pode marcar um exame no hospital. O que acha? -ela perguntou, já ao meu lado.

-Eu não sei. -falei, sem saber o que pensar.

-Eu sei que está nervosa e confusa, isso é normal. Acho que deveria fazer. Será melhor do que você ficar na dúvida. -falou

-Mas, e se alguém me ver comprando o teste? A notícia irá se espalhar, mesmo se não for verdade. -falei, ficando nervosa.

-Ei, se acalme. Se realmente estiver grávida, o que eu acho que está, suas emoções podem afetar o bebê. -falou, sem conter um sorriso

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, e levei minhas mãos ao meu ventre, inconscientemente. Angela sorriu ao ver meu gesto.

-Vamos fazer assim. Eu vou naquela fármacia do segundo andar pra comprar o teste. Você me espera aqui, quietinha, ouviu? Não demoro. -falou, dando um beijo em minha testa, antes de sair do banheiro.

Me sentei em um dos bancos que tinha em frente a porta do banheiro. Dentro de mim ocorria uma avalanche de sentimentos. Eu estava chocada e assustada pelo acontecimento, tinha receio pela reação de meu pai e dos Cullens caso minha suspeita fosse confirmada, estava feliz por saber que agora tinha o fruto de meu amor por Edward e dele por mim, estava com medo das mudanças que iriam acontecer a partir de agora, e estava plenamente realizada por poder dar um filho ao homem que eu amo.

Eu nunca teria imagino que fosse isso, nem poderia. Visto que eu tinha certeza que Edward não podia reproduzir. Acho que os Cullens ficarão tão ou mais chocados que eu quando souberem. Isso é, se eu realmente estiver grávida.

-Voltei. Vamos no banheiro. -falou Angela, me tirando de meus pensamentos, me puxando com ela, delicadamente.

Quando vimos que estávamos sozinhas, ela me passou três caixinhas. Olhei pra ela, confusa.

-Achei melhor trazer três. Sabe como é, só pra ter certeza. -falou

-Ok. O que faço agora? -perguntei

Ela me explicou o procedimento, que por sinal era fácil. Entrei em um dos box e fiz o que ela mandou. Depois de preencher os três recipientes corretamente, voltei pra perto da pia, onde os coloquei. Nós duas ficamos olhando atentamente, esperando o resultado. Eu estava tão nervosa que nem ao menos liguei para as pessoas que entravam no banheiro e ficavam nos olhando. Nada tirava minha atenção do três testes.

Ofeguei quando vi o primeiro teste ficar rosa. Angela passou os braços por meu ombro, tentando me acalmar e, talvez, pronta pra me amparar caso eu desmaiasse. Sorri com isso. Todos já eram bastante protetores comigo por eu ser desastrada, imaginem agora como irão ficar.

-Oh, meu Deus! -falei, colocando as mãos na boca ao ver os outros dois testes também ficarem rosa.

Angela me puxou para um abraço apertado, mas com bastante cuidado.

-Oh, Bella! Estou tão feliz por você. Meus parabéns, mamãe!-falou, sorrindo.

Em meu rosto surgiu um sorriso radiante ao ouvir essa palavra tão significativa. Mamãe...

Era difícil acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Eu nunca pensei em ter filhos antes. E agora estou esperando um do homem que eu amo, incondicionalmente. Eu achava que não precisava de mais nada, mas me enganei completamente. Essa criança iria completar nossa família, trazendo mais felicidade ainda.

-Eu vou ser mãe! -falei, em êxtase.

Depois de muita comemoração com sorrisos radiantes e até mesmo choros, decidimos ir embora, pois estava ficando tarde.

-E então, quando vai contar pro Edward? -perguntou

-Eu queria contar o mais rápido possível, mas não vou fazer isso. Primeiro vou ao hospital marcar o exame e falar com Carlisle. Quero ter o resultado em minhas mãos antes de qualquer coisa. Eles irão ficar tão surpresos quanto eu. E Carlisle pode fazer com que o resultado saia mais rápido. -falei, pensativa

-Você tem razão. Nossa, já imagino a felicidade deles ao saberem desse bebê. Irão ficar em êxtase. -falou

Foi então que me lembrei de Charlie, ficando tensa.

-O que foi? Está passando mal? -perguntou, ao perceber minha reação.

-Não. Estou bem. Estava pensando em meu pai. -falei, suspirando.

Eu tinha certeza que com ele seria totalmente diferente. Charlie mal aceitou o fato de eu estar casada, imagina como ficará quando eu contar que estou grávida.

-Fique calma. No final, tudo vai dar certo. Ele pode ficar chateado no começo mas terá que entender, afinal você já é independente e é casada. Já era de se esperar que ficasse grávida. -falou, num tom carinhoso.

-Nossa, isso tudo é tao surreal! -falei.

-Imagino. Deve ser maravilhoso saber que há um bebê em seu ventre, fruto do seu amor com o homem de sua vida. -falou, pensativa.

-É exatamente assim que me sinto. Acho que vou explodir de tanta felicidade. Eu...-parei de falar, quando vi algo que chamou minha atenção.

Estávamos passando por uma loja de roupas infantis. No manequim á nossa frente tinha um lindo macacãozinho branco, com detalhes num azul bebê. A roupa servia tanto para meninos como para meninas. Angela seguiu meu olhar e teve a mesma reação que eu. Ficamos olhando pra roupinha, totalmente deslumbradas.

-Vem comigo. -falou Ang, me puxando pra dentro da loja.

Ela parou em frente a uma vendedora baixinha, que me lembrava Alice com seu jeitinho delicado. A única diferença era que a vendedora era loira.

-Boa noite, em que posso ajudá-las? -perguntou sorrindo.

-Boa noite. Eu gostaria de levar aquele macacão ali do manequim. -falou Ang, apontando pra roupinha que vimos.

-Qual o tamanho? -perguntou

-Tamanho P, por favor. -Ang respondeu

-Ei Ang. Ainda está muito cedo pra comprar roupinhas. Sem falar que ainda não sabemos o sexo de bebê, isso se realmente tiver um bebê. E não precisa gastar dinheiro comigo. Só por você ter estado presente neste momento já basta. -falou

-Pode parando, dona Isabella. -falou, numa imitação perfeita de Alice. -Primeiro: nós já fizemos o teste e sabemos que tem um bebê sim. Segundo: o macacão é unissex. E terceiro: eu quero, e preciso, dar o primeiro presente de meu sobrinho, ou sobrinha. E não há nada que possa fazer pra me impedir. -falou, decidida

Suspirei, vencida.

-Tudo bem. Mas só um presente. -falei

-Ok. Mais pode se acostumar que se criança ainda irá ganhar muito presentes, não só de mim, como também de sua família. Sabe disso. Ainda mais com uma tia tão louca por compras como Alice. -falou, sorrindo

-Nem me fala. Já estou vendo os dias que ficarei presa no shopping com ela. Tremo toda só de pensar. -falei

Angela gargalhou com minha reação. Não consegui segurar e ri junto.

Pegamos a sacola e saimos da loja. Começamos a andar em direção á saída do shopping, ainda conversando sobre o bebê. Acho que esse será o principal tema de conversas por várias semanas.

-Bella, você quer que eu te leve em casa? -perguntou Ang, quando já estávamos no local em que nos encontramos.

-Não precisa. Eu estou de carro. E mesmo assim acho que vou agora no hospital falar com Carlisle. -falei

-Tudo bem. Tome cuidado. Mande lembranças para o pessoal e não se esqueça de me mandar notícias sobre você e o neném. Sabe como me encontrar. Qualquer coisa que precisar é só me ligar. -falou, me dando um abraço e um beijo no rosto.

-Pode deixar. Você ficará informada sobre tudo que envolva seu sobrinho. -falei, sorrindo, enquanto retribuia o gesto.

-Ou sobrinha. -falou, rindo.

Assenti com a cabeça antes de vê-la entrar em seu carro e partir. Quando o carro sumiu de minha vista, me virei e andei até o meu. Coloquei a bolsa no lado do passageiro e dei a partida, pegando a estrada para o hospital.

Nossa, hoje foi um dia cheio de surpresas. Sorri ao pensar que daqui há alguns meses a criança estaria em meu braços. Será menino ou menina? Como ele/ela será? Espero que se pareça mais com Edward.A ficha não caiu ainda, não totalmente. É tão difícil acreditar que dentro de mim tem um ser pequenino que já é dono de boa parte de meu coração, que é a razão de minha vida. Me falta palavras para expressar tudo o que estou sentindo no momento. Só sei dizer que estou muito feliz.

Interrompi meus pensamentos ao constatar que já estava em frente ao hospital. Estacionei o carro e andei em direção a porta, com passos rápidos. Assim que entrei no estabelecimento, me dirigi á recepção.

-Boa noite, em que posso ajudá-la? -perguntou uma senhora de no máximo 50 anos. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos que iam até seus ombros. Seu rosto era redondo, os olhos num lindo tom verde.

-Boa noite. E poderia falar com o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, por favor? -perguntei

-Quem gostaria? -perguntou, num tom bastante curioso.

-Sou a nora dele, Isabella Cullen. -falei

-Só um momento, sra. Cullen. -ela disse

Falou algo no telefone e então voltou a atenção á mim.

-No momento ele está em uma cirurgia. Não irá demorar muito. Pode esperar na sala dele, minha querida. -falou, carinhosamente

-Muito obrigado. -falei, me virando em direção ao elevador, já que sua sala era no terceiro andar. Mas, antes que pudesse dar o terceiro passo me lembrei de algo. -Humm, desculpe incomodá-la novamente, mas, pode me dizer onde teria um computador disponível pra uso público? -perguntei

-Você pode usar um dos que tem na sala do Dr. Carlisle, já que é da família. -ela disse

-OK. Obrigado, novamente. -falei, antes de me virar e andar até o elevador.

Para a minha sorte, o elevador ainda estava parado. Esperei uma enfermeira entrar empurrando uma cadeira de roda e entrei também. Desci no terceiro andar, junto com outras duas pessoas e me dirigi á sala de Carlisle. Eu já conhecia muito bem o caminho, pois já estive aqui milhares de vezes e é sempre ele que me atende.

Entrei na sala, fechando a porta atrás de mim, e olhei em volta. Em cima da mesa tinha um computador e um laptop. Achei que seria muito abuso sentar em sua cadeira, então decidi virar o laptop em minha direção e sentei na cadeira dos pacientes.

Eu não sabia nada sobre gravidez de vampiros, então pesquisei na internet algo relacionado á isso. Rapidamente entrei no mesmo site que eu usei pra descobrir o que Edward era, chamado "Vampiros de A a Z". Procurei ansiosamente as primeiras entradas do site, que eram dedicadas a mitos de vampiros ao redor do mundo. Achei o que eu queria ao pesquisar na letra M. Bem na terceira linha, escrito em vermelho e negrito, estava a palavra Mestiços, termo usado para definir criança meio-humana, meio-vampira, filhos de um vampiro com uma humana.

Segundo o site, existia apenas 3 casos assim em todo o mundo. Descobri que a gestação dura exatos nove meses, como uma gestação humana, e que a criança, por ser meio-vampira, era um pouco mais forte do que um bebê comum, o que resultava em dores mais fortes do que a gravidez de uma criança totalmente humana. O bebê iria começar a sentir sede de sangue aos oito meses de vida, que é quando irá aparecer suas características vampíricas. Conforme for crescendo, sua força e seus sentidos aguçados irão aumentar. A mestiça irá crescer normalmente, como qualquer outra criança, mas será mais inteligente que as demais crianças de sua idade.

Apesar de poucas informações, consegui esclarecer bastante dúvidas que eu tinha. Infelizmente, não dizia se a mestiça é mortal ou imortal. E também não dizia como será o parto. Espero que seja um parto normal.

Agora sim eu podia pensar nesse bebê e planejar um futuro com ele, pois sei que isso realmente é possível. Coloquei a mão em meu ventre, enquanto sorria, feliz.

Estou me sentindo como se meu coração tivesse crescido, inchado até duas vezes o seu tamanho. Todo esse espaço extra já preenchido. O aumento foi quase estonteante.

Eu nunca antes tinha realmente entendido a dor de Rosalie e o ressentimento. Eu nunca tinha imaginado ser mãe, nunca quis isto. Tinha sido uma parte das promessas que fiz a Edward de que não me preocupei em deixar de ter filhos, porque realmente não queria. As crianças, em resumo, nunca tinha me atraído. Elas pareciam ser criações barulhentas, muitas vezes, alguma forma de sentimentalidade exagerada. Eu nunca tive muito a ver com um irmão, sempre imaginei um irmão mais velho. Alguém para cuidar de mim e não o contrário.

Esta criança, a criança de Edward, era uma história totalmente diferente. Eu o queria como eu queria o ar que respiro. Não uma escolha, uma necessidade. Talvez eu só tivesse uma imaginação realmente ruim. Talvez por isso eu era incapaz de pensar em estar casada até que eu já fosse, incapaz de ver que eu queria um bebê até que cada um já tivesse...

Lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto de tão emocionada que eu estava. Minha mão ainda em meu ventre, zelando pela vida desse ser que já era extremamente importante e querido em minha vida.

-Bella?

Girei na direção da voz, encontrando Carlisle parado em sua porta, surpres por me ver aqui. Surpresa essa que foi substituída por preocupação ao ver meu rosto encharcado de lágrimas. Em milésimos de segundo ele já estava em minha frente, tocando meus ombros, com uma expressão oscilando entre calma e preocupada.

-Bella? O que houve? -perguntou

Vi seu rosto ficar confuso, quando abri um sorriso radiante em sua direção.

-Bella? -repetiu

-Precisamos conversar...

**Nota da Autora****: **_Olá pessoal! Bom, muitas pessoas me perguntaram por que Bella e os Cullens não se ligaram que ela está grávida. Gente, vocês têm que lembrar que, pra eles, vampiros __**não**__ podem ter filhos, então eles nem ao menos cogitaram essa hipótese. Como eles poderiam sequer imaginar isso se __**nunca**__**antes**__ houve um caso de uma humana e um vampiro juntos? Esse é o primeiro caso que eles sabem, então tudo é novo. Nunca poderiam ter imaginado que ela ficaria grávida. Essa é apenas a primeira surpresa, ainda haverá muitas outras. _

_Continuem acompanhando. Comentem!_

_Bjs_


	7. Capítulo 6: Conversando com Carlisle

**Capítulo 6: Conversando com Carlisle**

**Bella Pov**

Sua expressão ainda estava confusa, mas pude ver que ele estava preocupado. Me virei novamente e fechei o laptop, antes que ele visse o que estava na tela.

-Me desculpe por mexer no seu laptop. Eu perguntei a moça da recepção se tinha algum computador disponível para eu usar e ela falou pra usar o seu. -falei, enquanto me ajeitava na cadeira e secava meu rosto.

Carlisle, ainda confuso, foi para o outro lado da mesa e sentou na cadeira. Guardou os prontuários que estavam em sua mão na gaveta, antes de se virar pra mim.

-Não tem problema, pode ficar a vontade. Então, o que você quer conversar comigo? -perguntou, sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade.

-Olha, eu sei que você vai achar isso impossível, provavelmente vai pensar que sou louca, mas já andei pesquisando e vi que estou certa. Então, antes de tudo, gostaria de pedir que apenas me ouça, depois poderá perguntar o que quiser. -falei, receosa.

Eu não sabia qual seria a reação dele, nem sequer imaginava. _Eles são tão imprevisíveis._

-Tudo bem. Pode falar. -ele disse

-Bom, como Edward já te contou, esses dois últimos dias eu tenho estado bastante estranha. Estou vomitando direto, tenho tido uns sonhos grotescos, meu apetite aumentou consideravelmente e meu humor muda toda hora. Como se não bastasse isso, minha menstruação está atrasada duas semanas. -falei, nervosa.

Primeiramente ele ficou confuso, mas então percebeu onde eu queria chegar, pois seu rosto ficou com uma expressão chocada e assustada.

-Você está querendo dizer que...-o interrompi

-Sim. Eu estou _grávida_. -falei, tentando manter a calma.

-Mas...-novamente ele foi interrompido, só que dessa vez foi por uma enfermeira que colocou a cabeça pra dentro da porta.

-Desculpe interromper senhor Carlisle, é que o Dr. Albert pediu pra lhe entregar o prontuário do paciente do quarto 118. -ela falou, ainda na porta.

-Tudo bem. Pode entrar. -falou Carlisle, tentando recuperar a compostura.

A enfermeira fez o que ele pediu e entrou. Se aproximou da mesa e entregou o prontuário para Carlisle. Foi então que seu perfume, que estava forte, chegou em mim, me fazendo correr para o banheiro da sala. Me debrucei sobre o vaso e coloquei tudo o que comi naquele dia pra fora. Meu corpo tremia enquanto eu torcia, violentamente. Não se passou nem 2 segundos e Carlisle apareceu ao meu lado.

Quando o mal estar passou e eu parei de vomitar, me levantei e lavei minha boca, sobre o olhar atento de Carlisle. Voltei para a sala, sendo seguida por ele, e me sentei no lugar que estava. A enfermeira já tinha saído.

-É, você está com os sintomas de uma gravidez, mas não acho que seja o seu caso. Afinal, isso é impossível. Você sabe que vampiros não podem ter filhos. O que te levou a acreditar que estava grávida? -perguntou, confuso.

-Primeiro: todos os sintomas batem. E segundo: eu fiz três testes de farmácia e todos deram positivo. -falei, fazendo-o me olhar surpreso.

Ele nada disse, apenas ficou preso em seus pensamentos. Eu já estava ficando irritada e comecei a me mexer inquieta na cadeira.

-Os três testes deram positivo? Isso é impossível. Nós não podemos ter filho. -ele disse, mas pra si mesmo.

-É possível sim, acredite. Eu também tive a mesma reação que você quando descobri, mas pesquisei na internet e consegui tirar algumas dúvidas. Vampiros homens podem sim ter filhos, as mulheres que não, já que o corpo delas é imodificável, então não podem gerar uma criança. -falei

Ele me olhou, surpreso pelo que eu disse.

-Você sabe que todos os homens ficam do mesmo jeito da puberdade até a morte, inclusive vocês vampiros. Então, podem ter filhos sim. -falei

Percebi em seu rosto um olhar fascinado, provavelmente por essa nova descoberta.

-Nunca pensei por esse lado, você tem razão. -falou, com o olhar perdido. -O que você encontrou na internet? -perguntou, curioso.

Abri o laptop e fiz menção de me levantar pra ir até ele, mas ele foi mais rápido e, num piscar de olhos, parou ao meu lado.

-Não precisar fazer esforço. -falou, me fazendo sentar novamente.

Revirei os olhos e bufei. Ele riu.

-Se você realmente estiver grávida, a tendência será ficar pior. Você sabe, todos ficarão megaprotetores e cuidadosos com você, principalmente Edward. -ele disse, rindo.

-Nem me fala. -eu disse, balançando a cabeça pra tirar essas coisas de meus pensamentos. -Então, eu achei tudo nesse site aqui, que foi onde e descobri o que Edward era. -falei, apontando para o laptop.

Mostrei a ele tudo o que li sobre gravidez de mestiços. Todas as informações que consegui sobre a gestação, o crescimento e a alimentação. Ele ficava cada vez mais fascinado, conforme eu mostrava o que descobri. Quando acabei ele deu um sorriso radiante, ao saber que eu realmente poderia estar esperando um bebê. Imaginei como ele deve estar por dentro ao pensar na possibilidade de ter um neto.

-Isso é incrível. Se tudo for verdade, há uma grande chance de você realmente estar grávida. -falou, mas, ao perceber meu olhar chateado sobre ele, se explicou: -Eu não confio muito em testes de farmácia. Eu prefiro esperar pelo resultado do teste sanguíneo, mesmo que tenha quase certeza que você está grávida. -falou

-Foi exatamente por isso que eu vim aqui. -falei

-Quando você começou a desconfiar que estava grávida? -perguntou

-Hoje mesmo. Na verdade eu nem sequer imaginava isso, pois achava que era impossível. Mas acabei encontrando Angela hoje e ela percebeu que eu estava estranha, então perguntou se eu poderia estar grávida. Foi aí que me liguei que minha menstruação estava atrasada e comecei a desconfiar. Ela acabou me convencendo a fazer o teste de farmácia e então deu positivo. Eu queria conversar com você antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Nem mesmo Edward ou Alice sabem disso. -falei

-Mas Alice pode ter visto você fazendo o teste. -falou

-Acho que não. Edward contou que ela não está conseguindo me ver direito em suas visões. Acho que tem algo a ver com o bebê, mas eles nem imaginam. -falei

-Você pode estar certa. Bom, você fez o certo vindo diretamente até mim. Acho que será melhor ter certeza de tudo antes de sequer pensar em contar a eles. -ele disse, pensativo.

-Foi exatamente isso que pensei. -falei

-E quando você gostaria de fazer o teste? -perguntou, sorrindo

-O mais rápido possível. -falei, feliz e ansiosa.

Ele abriu um sorriso enquanto pegava os equipamentos necessário pra tirar meu sangue. Não pude evitar o tremor que percorreu meu corpo quando vi a agulha. Ele riu diante disso.

-Com tantas coisas pra se preocupar, é de uma agulha que você tem medo. -falou

Sorri sem graça e fechei os olhos, pra não ver o que ele fazia. Fiquei pensando em como seria o bebê enquanto ele tirava meu sangue.

-Pronto. Agora irei mandá-lo para o laboratório. Vou ver se consigo pegar o resultado hoje ainda, antes de ir pra casa. -falou, se levantando.

-Bom, eu já vou indo. Estou ficando com fome, de novo. E também estou um pouco cansada. -falei, também me levantando.

-Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado. Acho que deveria comer alguma coisa antes de ir pra casa, pois você tirou sangue e está fraca. -falou, preocupado.

-OK. Vou na cantina fazer um lanche rápido. -falei, me dirigindo á porta. -Carlisle, tem como as pessoas não ficarem sabendo que esse exame é meu? É que eu não quero que meu pai saiba sobre isso por outra pessoa e, bom, você conhece o povo dessa cidade. -falei, receosa.

-Pode ficar tranquila, ninguém vai saber sobre isso. E...hum...quando você pretende contar pra família?-perguntou

-Só quando o resultado sair. Tem como você esconder seus pensamentos do Edward até lá? -perguntei

-Tem sim. Pode deixar que, por mim, ele não vai descobrir. -falou, sorrindo.

-Só mais uma coisa. Se o teste der positivo, eu quero que agente fale primeiro para o Edward. Sabe como ele é, super protetor e tals. E pra isso vamos ter que tirá-lo de casa. -falei

-Você tem toda a razão. Edward precisa, e deve, saber antes do outros. Acho que não vamos poder contar pra eles hoje. Eu vou passar a noite no hospital então só poderemos contar amanhã, mesmo que o resultado saia hoje. -falou

-Não tem problema. De qualquer forma, eles vão chegar tarde da caçada. Provavelmente eu já estarei dormindo. Isso _se_ eu conseguir dormir. -falei, saindo da sala.

-Tente dormir, será bom pra você e para o bebê. -sussurrou, me seguindo.

-Tudo bem. Então até amanhã. Bom trabalho. -falei

-Até amanhã. Vá com cuidado. Quando chegar em casa me manda uma mensagem falando que chegou. -ele pediu, me abraçando e dando um beijo em minha testa.

-Pode deixar. Tchau. -falei, indo em direção ao elevador.

Voltei para o primeiro andar e fui para a cantina do hospital. Fiz um lanche rápido e andei, o mais depressa possível, em direção ao estacionamento. Assim que entrei no carro, dei a partida e peguei a estrada que dava pra casa. Eu queria chegar logo pois estava louca pra tomar um banho. Sem falar que estava morrendo de saudades de meu maridinho lindo e de minha família querida, afinal eu passei o dia inteiro fora de casa. Só o que eu queria agora era descansar e rezar pra que as horas passassem rápido pra poder ter o resultado dos exames em minhas mãos.

Apesar de tudo, eu sentia que eu estava grávida. Eu só preciso ver aquela palavrinha de oito letras pra poder ficar mais calma, pois eu já sei que estou esperando um filho de Edward. _Meu filho..._


	8. Capítulo 7: Positivo

**N/A: **_**Olá pessoal! Primeiro eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora de novos pots. Acontece que meu computador estava com problemas e eu tive que mandá-lo pra manutenção. Mas agora já está tudo tranquilo pois já peguei ele de volta. Fiquem tranquilos que eu NÃO abandonarei nenhuma das minhas fics. Posso até demorar pra postar, mas não irei abandoná-las. Aqui vai um novo capítulo pra vocês. Bjs**_

**Capítulo 7: Positivo**

**Edward Pov**

Nossa caçada foi rápida pois eu não queria ficar muito tempo longe de Bella, ainda mais agora que ela tem estado estranha. Eu queria descobrir logo o que ela tem para que eu possa ficar mais tranquilo. Jasper também queria voltar logo, pois também queria ficar com a sua parceira. Os únicos que reclamaram um pouco foram Rose e Emmett, mas acabaram por aceitar.

Já estávamos próximos de casa e eu pude ouvir os pensamentos de Esme e Alice. Esme estava na cozinha e Alice em seu quarto. Ambas estavam preocupadas com Bella que ainda não tinha retornado da casa de Charlie. Acelerei o passo, querendo chegar logo em casa. Meus irmãos, apesar de estarem confusos, me seguiram.

Assim que entrei na casa Alice e Esme apareceram na sala.

-Boa noite, meus queridos. Como foi a caça? -perguntou Esme, em tom maternal.

-Boa noite, mãe. Foi boa, apesar de Edward ter nos pertubado pra voltar mais cedo. -falou Emmett

-E, pelo que estou vendo, á toa. Já que Bella nem está em casa. -falou Rosalie, irritada, enquanto subia as escadas.

Alice revirou os olhos e se aproximou de Jasper, dando um selinho nele.

-Sabe onde ela está? -perguntei pra Alice

Senti uma calma repentina que me fez lançar um olhar irritado pra Jasper.

-Você está muito nervoso.-ele falou, dando de ombros.

-Não tenho certeza, você sabe que não estou conseguindo vê-la direito. Mas acho que ela está com a Angela, pois tive um leve vislumbre delas duas juntas. -falou Alice

Peguei meu celular com a intenção de ligar pra Charlie, mas Alice me impediu.

-Não precisa ligar, ela não está com ele. Charlie acabou de chegar em casa, sozinho. -ela disse

-Onde será que ela se meteu? -perguntei, mais pra mim mesmo.

-Acalma-se querido. Ela deve estar matando as saudades da amiga. -falou Esme

-Esme tem razão Edward. Por que você não tenta se acalmar um pouco? Bella pode ser desastrada mas sabe se cuidar. -falou Alice

Bufei, enquanto me dirigia até o sofá. Me sentei ao lado de Alice e liguei a TV, passando os canais pra ver se achava alguma coisa interessante pra me distrair, em vão. Os minutos passavam e nada de Bella chegar. Toda hora eu levantava e ia até a janela, totalmente desnecessário, eu sei, mas não podia evitar. Liguei várias vezes pro seu celular, mas ninguém atendia. Pra que ela tem celular se não usa. Urgh!

Uma hora passou e tudo continuava na mesma. Eu já estava quase saindo pra procurar por ela quando ouvi o barulho do carro se aproximando. Corri pra fora da casa e esperei o carro aparecer.

**Bella Pov**

Antes de pegar a estrada que dava para a casa, escondi o macacãozinho infantil dentro da minha bolsa. Não queria que nenhum deles visse e ali era um lugar onde ninguém iria mexer. Eles só irão ver a roupinha amanhã.

Estava próxima da casa e já podia ver Edward me esperando com um sorriso no rosto. Mal estacionei o carro e ele apareceu ao meu lado, me puxando para um abraço apertado.

-Onde você estava? Estou te ligando á uma hora. -falou, me olhando de cima a baixo a procura de algum machucado.

Eu rolei os olhos e bufei. Edward e esse seu instinto super protetor.

-Eu estava com a Angela. Nos encontramos e fomos dar uma volta no Shopping. Acabei perdendo a hora. -expliquei

-Você não estava com te celular? -perguntou

-Estava. -falei

-Então por que não me atendeu?-perguntou, enquanto subiamos as escadas.

-Edward, ele estava dentro da minha bolsa e estava no modo silencioso. Não ouvi ele tocar, desculpe. -falei

Ele suspirou e me puxou para outro abraço.

-Tudo bem. Mas dá próxima vez fica com ele em sua mão. Eu já estava saindo pra te procurar. -falou, me fazendo rolar os olhos.

Entramos na casa e fomos para a sala, onde estavam Esme, Alice e Jasper.

-Boa noite, querida. Como foi o passeio. -perguntou Esme me dando um abraço.

-Foi bom. Matei as saudades do meu pai e de Angela. Conversei bastante com os dois. Acabei perdendo a noção da hora. Me desculpe, não queria deixá-los preocupados. -falei, encabulada.

-Não tem importância, querida. Nós entendemos. -disse Esme

-Viu, não te disse? Não precisava fazer toda essa cena, Sr. Dramático. -disse Alice, fazendo todos rirem.

Edward a olhou irritado mas não resistiu e riu também.

-Pensei que vocês iriam voltar mais tarde. -falei

-E íamos. Mas o Sr. Dramático não aguentou de ansiedade e nos pertubou pra voltarmos antes. -Emmett disse, tirando sarro de sua cara.

Novamente todos riram.

-Bom saber que faço vocês rirem. -Edward falou

-A conversa está boa, e bastante divertida, mas eu estou louca pra tomar um banho e cair na cama. Realmente estou cansada. -falei, indo em direção as escadas.

Edward deu um pulo do sofá e veio atrás de mim.

-Cansada? Sei! Já vou logo avisando, não estou afim de ficar ouvindo os gemidos de vocês hein. E, por favor, não quebrem nada. -disse Emmett

Alice jogou a almofada nele sem dá tempo pra ele desviar.

-Valeu Alice.-disse Edward, sorrindo, antes de me pegar no colo e correr para o quarto.

Ele me colocou na cama e correu para o banheiro.

-Vai pegando sua roupa enquanto encho a banheira pra você. -ele disse

Alice já tinha feito o favor de separar um pijama pra mim, então só peguei minha toalha e fui para o banheiro.

Sentir a água quente em contato com meu corpo me deixou com mais sono ainda. Acabou que Edward teve que me ajudar, se não seria bem capaz de eu dormir na banheira. Não que ele fosse permitir, mas vindo de mim pode-se esperar qualquer coisa.

Ao acabar, voltei para o quarto, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés de tanto sono. Coloquei o pijama, totalmente atrapalhada, e fui engatinhando até Edward que já estava deitado. Ele me puxou para seus braços e começou a cantar minha canção de ninar, me fazer dormir rapidamente.

**Edward Pov**

Assim que comecei a cantar sua canção de ninar, Bella adormeceu em meu braços. Agora eu estava bem mais tranquilo por ver que ela estava bem. Bella é simplismente a razão de minha vida, ou melhor, ELA É a minha vida. Não sei o que faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela. Pra mim, não existiria vida se não houvesse a Bella. É somente por ela que levo minha existência pra frente.

Eu consegui tudo que eu queria, acho que consegui até mais do que mereço, ou do que pedi. Posso dizer que não mereço Bella por ser quem e o que eu sou, mas sou egoísta demais pra tirá-la da minha vida. Já cometi esse erro uma vez e foi quase fatal pra nós dois, não o cometerei novamente, já aprendi a lição. Só permitirei que ela saia da minha vida se essa for sua vontade.

Necessito tanto dela em minha vida que estou até tentando me conformar com o fato de transformá-la. Isso é realmente difícil de aceitar. Obviamente eu a quero comigo pela eternidade mas não acho certo transformá-la no que sou, corrompê-la desse jeito. Eu já tinha planejado me matar assim que Bella deixasse esse mundo, mas não posso fazer isso. Não posso agir como se somente a minha opinião e minha vontade importassem. Tenho que levar em consideração a vontade de Bella também. Talvez o mais certo seja fazer o que ela quer, porque a última vez que fiz o que EU queria, nós dois quase morremos. E também acho que a família (leia-se: Alice) não iria permitir que eu fizesse o que tinha planejado. Tenho quase certeza que a própria Alice transformaria Bella, caso eu não fizesse.

Mas, acho que serei mais egoísta ainda porque eu a amo e a quero comigo, eternamente. Então irei transformá-la assim que ela completar um ano na faculdade. Se assim é a vontade dela, assim eu o farei.

**Bella Pov**

Acordei com uma agitação em minha cama. Olhei pra cima e vi que era Alice, pulando ao meu lado.

-Bom dia, Flor do dia. -ela disse

-Meu Deus, será que não tem nenhum dia em que você não fique assim tão elétrica? -perguntei, esfregando meus olhos.

Ela caiu sentada ao meu lado e me deu um abraço, sabendo que sua pele fria iria me despertar.

-Não corta minha onda. Eu só estou extremamente feliz pois hoje será um dia especial. -falou

Olhei pra ela desconfiada, arqueando minhas sombrancelhas. Será que ela sabia de alguma coisa? Será que teve alguma visão?

-Por que hoje vai ser um dia especial? -perguntei, receosa.

Espero que ela não tenha visto nada pois eu quero fazer uma surpresa.

-Simples...HOJE É DIA DE COMPRAS! -gritou, voltando a pular na cama.

Olhei pra ela incrédula e balancei minhas cabeças. Alice não tem jeito.

-O que foi? -perguntou, se fingindo de desentendida.

-Alice, pra você todo dia é dia de compras. -falei

-Mas nem sempre é dia de compra com minha irmãzinha querida que tanto amo. -falou, sorrindo radiante.

Bufei, enquanto jogava as cobertas pra longe e me levantava. Foi então que senti novamente aquela dorzinha irritante no estômago. Corri para o banheiro e me debrucei sobre o vaso. Vomitei novamente, dessa vez sobre o olhar atento e desconfiado de Alice. Lavei minha boca e voltei para o quarto.

-Bella, acho que deveria ir no médico ver o que tem. Já é o terceiro dia consecutivo que você passa mal. -ela falou, preocupada.

-Não deve ser nada demais. Caso eu não melhore, mais tarde peço pra Carlisle me examinar. Humm...Você pode separar uma roupa pra mim enquanto tomo banho. -falei, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ok, eu separo. E você pode pode pedir pra Carlisle te examinar daqui a pouco. -ela disse

Me virei pra ela no mesmo instante, meu coração acelerando de tanta ansiedade.

-Ele está em casa? -perguntei

Alice arqueou as sombrancelhas em minha direção.

-Ele chegará daqui a 5 minutos. Por que está tão ansiosa assim? Está acontecendo algo que eu ainda não saiba? -perguntou

-Claro que não. Só queria tirar uma dúvida com ele. Bom saber que ele está chegando. Bom, vou tomar meu banho logo. -falei, correndo para o banheiro.

Eu sabia que se ficasse ali, acabaria deixando alguma coisa escapar e Alice iria descobrir meu pequeno segredo. Então terei que fugir dela até que Carlisle chegue, pois ela sempre consegue o que quer.

Tomei um banho rápido e me arrumei correndo, deixando Alice confusa e curiosa. Pude perceber que ela também estava um pouco chateada, provavelmente por que não estava conseguindo ver o motivo de minha ansiedade. Era realmente engraçado quando ela ficava chateada.

-Ele chegou! -ela disse

Sorri pra ela antes de sair correndo do quarto. Desci as escadas rapidamente, me espantando por não ter tropeçado nenhuma vez. Cheguei na sala bem a tempo de ver Carlisle passando pela porta. Ele me lançou um olhar bastante significativo, me repreendendo por descer as escadas naquela velocidade. Sorri sem graça, me desculpando também pelo olhar.

-Bella, por que toda essa ansiedade? -perguntou Jasper, me fazendo olhar pra ele.

Somente nessa hora percebi que todos estavam na sala olhando, curiosos, pra mim e pra Carlisle.

-Humm...Er...Não é nada demais. -falei, antes de virar pra Carlisle novamente. -Eu posso conversar com você um momento? -perguntei

-Claro. Vamos dar uma volta. -falou caminhando em direção a porta novamente. Porém antes que pudéssemos sair Edward apareceu em nossa frente, bloqueando nosso caminho.

-Bella? O que está acontecendo? -perguntou, preocupado.

-Eu não te disse?-falei, revirando os olhos. -Não pergunte nada, apenas venha com agente. -falei, puxando-o comigo.

-Onde prefere ter essa conversa? -perguntou Carlisle.

-Pode ser naquela clareira onde teve o confronto com os recém-nascidos. -falei, subindo nas costas de Edward

-Carlisle, por que está pensando no Hino do México? O que vocês estão me escondendo? -perguntou, nervoso

-Edward, acalme-se. Não há nada pra se preocupar. -falou Carlisle, enquanto corriam pela floresta.

Em poucos segundos estávamos na clareira. Edward me colocou no chão e envolveu minha cintura, protetoramente.

-Antes de tudo, eu quero pedir desculpas por ter feito você vir pra cá sem nem ao menos falar com Esme. -falei, pra Carlisle

-Não ligue pra isso, eu te entendo. -falou, sorrindo

-Então, conseguiu pegar o resultado? -perguntei, olhando na direção de sua maleta.

-Foi um pouco difícil, mas consegui. -falou, tirando um envelope da maleta e passando pra mim. -Acalme-se. -falou, vendo minhas mãos tremerem.

-Bella?-perguntou, mas não consegui falar nada, apenas fitava o envelope em minhas mãos.

Aquele envelope que, dependendo do resultado, mudaria minha vida para sempre.

Sem conseguir me conter, o abri rapidamente e passei meus olhos por cada palavra. Ofeguei alto e coloquei as mãos na boca, ao ver aquela palavrinha de oito letras tão esperada por mim: Positivo...


	9. Capítulo 8: Contando aos Cullens

**Capítulo 8: Contando aos Cullens**

**Bella Pov**

Lágrimas começaram a rolar por meu rosto enquanto eu estava estática, com o olhar já tinha quase certeza de que estava grávida mas ver agora, bem ali na minha frente, o resultado, era um coisa totalmente diferente. Agora eu tinha não só a confirmação, a certeza que estou esperando um bebê, como também a prova.

_Oh meus Deus! Eu estou grávida!_

Era só isso que eu conseguia pensar. Eu vou ter um filho com o homem que amo. Nosso filho. Nosso pequeno. _Nosso Tesouro_.

-Bella? O que está acontecendo? Que envelope é esse? -perguntou Edward, se aproximando.

Me afastei dele, deixando-o confuso. Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, me virei para Carlisle e abri um sorriso radiante. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e me deu um abraço forte.

-Meus parabéns, querida! -ele disse

Quando nos separamos pude ver Edward olhando para nós dois com as sombrancelhas arqueadas. Foi então que algo me veio a mente: _E se Edward não quiser essa criança?_

Sei que pode ser um medo bobo, mas nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, então não tem como saber se ele tinha vontade de ter um filho. Não sei o que farei se ele rejeitar o bebê. Se isso acontecer eu ficarei numa situação extremamente ruim, pois não poderei, não conseguirei, escolher entre um dos dois. Ambos são as duas pessoas que mais amo no mundo, são minha razão de viver.

-Bella? Está bem? -perguntou Carlisle, preocupado, vendo o meu nervosismo.

Apenas olhei pra Edward e depois me virei novamente pra ele, fazendo-o entender o meu medo.

-Você precisa ficar calma. Tudo vai ficar bem. Você quer conversar com Edward a sós? -perguntou

-Não! Preciso que você fique aqui pra expicar pra ele. Eu não explico tão bem quanto você. Espera só um minuto.-falei, me virando pra Edward. -Me empresta teu celular um momento? -pedi

Edward, ainda confuso, pegou o celular em seu bolso e me passou. Rapidamente disquei o número de Alice. Pedi a ela que pegasse minha bolsa no quarto e trouxesse aqui, já que eu esqueci de pegá-la quando saimos de casa. Em questão de segundos, ela apareceu por entre as árvores, deixou a bolsa em minhas mãos e correu de volta pra casa, nos deixando sozinhos novamente. Antes de sair me lançou um olhar preocupado, ao ver minhas lágrimas, mas não falou nada. Há essa altura Carlisle já estava segurando Edward, que tentava pegar o envelope de minha mão.

-O que vocês estão me escondendo. O que Bella tem, Carlisle? -perguntou, nervoso.

-Edward, acalme-se. Ela mesma irá te contar. É uma ótima notícia. -falou Carlisle,sorrindo.

Peguei a sacola onde estava a roupinha de bebê e entreguei pra ele.

-O que é isso? -perguntou

-Um presente. -falei, tentando parar de chorar.

Ele abriu a sacola e pegou, cuidadosamente, o macacãozinho. Arqueou as sombrancelhas quando viu o que era e me olhou confuso. Me aproximei dele, ainda receosa, peguei em suas mãos e as coloquei em meu ventre.

-Parabéns! Você vai ser papai! -falei

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu corpo ficou rígido, se transformando numa escultura. Seu olhar parecia sem foco, como se ele não pudesse mais me ver. Esperei pacientemente por uma reação, mas ele continuou imóvel. Olhei pra Carlisle, preocupada.

-Vampiros podem entrar em choque? -perguntei

Carlisle se aproximou de Edward, cautelosamente, e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

-Filho? -chamou

Isso pareceu surtir efeito, pois Edward voltou a si e intercalou olhares entre eu e Carlisle.

-Como assim eu vou ser papai? Isso é possível? -perguntou

Rolei os olhos ante o que ele disse. Dessa vez ele foi tão...previzível.

Deixei Carlisle explicando tudo para Edward enquanto eu me perdia em meus pensamentos. Em minha mente vieram imagens de um futuro próximo. Uma criança muito pequena com os olhos de Edward, verdes iguais aos seus quando era humano, deitada em meus braços. Desejei que ele tenha exatamente o rosto de Edward, sem interferência do meu.

Foi engraçado como repentinamente e completamente necessária esta visão tinha ficado. A partir dessa palavra de oito letras, tudo tinha mudado. Onde antes havia apenas uma coisa que eu não poderia viver sem, agora havia duas. Não houve divisão, apenas um aumento extra do meu coração, agora já totalmente preenchido.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando senti os braços frios de Edward em minha cintura. Levantei minha cabeça e fiquei maravilhada quando vi como os olhos de Edward brilhavam. Em seus lábios, um sorriso radiante. Seu rosto expressava a felicidade que ele sentia, o êxtase em que ele se encontrava.

Ele me puxou e me deu um abraço forte, porém cuidadoso. Quando nos separamos novamente, suas mãos desceram por meu corpo e pousaram em meu ventre, fazendo uma leve carícia no local. O sorriso nunca saindo de seus lábios.

-Um filho...Nosso filho! -ele disse

-Isso mesmo. _Nosso bebê_. -falei, enquanto lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto.

-Eu vou ser pai! PAI!-falou, olhando para minha barriga.

Assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de falar algo. Nossos olhares se encontraram, nos deixando ver o quão feliz cada um estava. Edward pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me deu um selinho.

-Obrigado, Bella! Obrigado por me amar...Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo...Obrigado por me dar mais esse presente, o nosso pequeno milagre. -falou, emocionado.

Me separei dele ao lembrar que Carlisle ainda estava ali, nos olhando.

-Então vovô, o que está achando de tudo isso? Como é ser um vovô tão novo?-perguntei, sorrindo

-É maravilhoso, fantástico. Essa, sem dúvida, foi a melhor nóticia que recebi em todos esses anos. Tenho certeza que toda a família irá concordar comigo. Estou realmente feliz e orgulhoso de vocês. -falou, sorrindo tanto quanto eu.

Prendi minha respiração ao lembrar da família. Rapidamente, uma enorme preocupação tomou conta de mim ao pensar em como irão reagir, particularmente uma certa pessoa._ Rosalie..._

Seu maior desejo era ter um filho e, talvez até netos, mas perdeu essa oportunidade ao ganhar a imortalidade. Era exatamente por esse motivo que ela era contra a minha transformação. Segundo ela, eu tenho tudo que ela sempre quis, minha humanidade, a oportunidade de gerar uma criança, a escolha de me tornar imortal...Eu a entendia, claro, e aceitava sua opinião, mas gostaria que ela aceitasse a minha também. A única coisa que eu queria era me tornar uma vampira pra poder ficar com Edward para sempre, não importa o que eu tenha que deixar pra trás, era ELE que eu queria.

Eu e Rose estávamos começando a nos entender, nossa relação estava melhorando consideravelmente, e eu tenho medo de sua reação.

Edward percebeu meu estado e ficou preocupado.

-Bella? Está tudo bem? -perguntou

Olhei pra ele e suspirei, exasperada.

-Rosalie...-sussurrei

Entendimento passou por seus olhos, e então seu sorriso se fechou e ele suspirou.

-Sei que será difícil, mas ela terá que entender. Nós nunca poderíamos imaginar que isso iria acontecer. -ele falou

-Eu sei, mas não quero que ela me odeie. Não agora que ela começou a me aceitar e a gostar de mim. -falei, tentando prender o choro.

Carlisle se aproximou e pegou minhas mãos.

-Bella, Rosalie não irá te odiar, ela nunca te odiou , só no começo, mas apenas porque ela queria proteger a família. Foi difícil pra ela te aceitar, mas somente porque ela tinha um pouco de inveja de você. Ela pode não admitir, mas ela só queria o seu bem ao te afastar de nosso mundo. Ela queria que você tivesse uma vida normal, com tudo o que ela não conseguiu pra ela. Todos podem achar que ela é egoísta, por causa do seu jeito e de suas atitudes, mas Rose só queria o melhor pra você. Vai ser difícil dela aceitar, vai demorar, mas irá acabar compreendendo. Tenha fé nisso. -ele falou

Fiquei surpresa e totalmente chocada ao ouvir tal coisa, mas consegui entender o que Carlisle queria dizer. Todos sempre a criticaram pela forma como ela agia comigo, mas ninguém nunca parou pra ver o seu lado. Ninguém nunca parou pra tentar entender a razão de todas as vezes que ela me tratou mal. Todos sempre acharam que era apenas inveja, mas nunca pararam pra pensar que, talvez, ela queria apenas o melhor pra mim. E o jeito ríspido e totalmente vaca dela não ajudava em nada. Ela queria apenas que eu pudesse viver e ter tudo o que ela não pôde.

-Eu espero que você tenha razão. -falei

Ele sorriu radiante, me fazendo retribuir o sorriso, automaticamente.

-Então, quando irão contar á família? -perguntou

-O mais rápido possível. -falei, pulando nas costas de Edward.

-Bella...-ele me repreendeu.

-Sem essa. Você também deve estar doido pra contar a novidade. Deixe de ser tão cuidadoso pelo menos agora. Já basta os oito meses de extrema proteção e cuidado que terei que aguentar. -falei, tremendo só de pensar.

Carlisle soltou uma gargalhada e eu o acompanhei. Edward fez uma cara de bravo mas não aguentou, e logo estava rindo com agente.

-Você já está com um mês? -perguntou

-Bom, eu acho que sim. -falei receosa

Olhei pra Carlisle, sabendo que ele iria esclarecer nossas dúvidas.

-Você está com 5 semanas. Suponho que você ficou grávida na noite de núpcias. -falou, pensativo.

Senti minha bochechas ficarem vermelhas e escondi meu rosto no pescoço de Edward, fazendo os dois rirem.

Eu podia sentir a felicidade dos dois, era quase palpável. Imaginei como Jasper ficará, ao ser afetado pela felicidade de todos da casa. Não duvido nada que ele saia pulando pela casa igual a Alice. Esse pensamento me fez gargalhar, bem na hora que nos aproximamos da casa. Num piscar de olhos, todos apareceram na varanda, confusos. Quando meus olhos pararam em Jasper, explodi em gargalhadas. Emmett olhava pra mim com um sorriso nos lábios, sem nem ao menos saber a razão de minhas risadas. Tão...Emmett!

-O que é tão engraçado? -perguntou Alice, curiosa.

Parei de rir instantaneamente, ao perceber que a atenção de todos estava voltada pra mim. Corei novamente e escondi meu rosto no peito de Edward, assim que ele me tirou de suas costas.

-Vamos todos pra sala. Edward e Bella têm uma coisa pra contar pra vocês. -disse Carlisle, sorrindo.

Comecei a subir as escadas, ainda abraçada a Edward. Suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos, me acalmando, enquanto entravamos na casa. Todos seguimos Carlisle em direção á sala. Edward me puxou para o sofá maior, me colocando sentada em seu colo. Esme, Rose e Emmett sentaram em nossa frente. Jasper e Alice se sentaram ao nosso lado e Carlisle ficou em pé, atrás de Esme.

Novamente a atenção estava voltada toda pra mim, e o silêncio permanecia.

-Edward, o que está acontecendo? -perguntou Esme preocupada.

Alice se remexeu em seu lugar, desconfortável, e bufou.

-Dá pra vocês contarem de uma vez? Estão me deixando nervosa. -falou, irritada.

Ela era muito engraçada quando ficava frustada por não poder ver o futuro.

Olhei pra todos na sala e então meus olhos se encontraram com os de Edward. Ele rolou os olhos ao perceber o quão nervosa eu estava. Senti uma calma me invadir e meu corpo relaxou rapidamente. Olhei pra Jasper e sorri agradecida. Ele sorriu de volta.

-Bom, sei que será confuso e, talvez, inacreditável. Mas eu peço que me escutem antes de tudo. Depois responderemos qualquer pergunta. -ele falou

Todos assentiram, ainda com expressões confusas em seus rostos.

-Bom, como vocês perceberam, Bella tem estado estranha esses dias. Nós imaginávamos que era alguma doença que ela contraiu no Brasil. Pelo menos, essa era a explicação mais plausível para o seu estado. Porém ela foi no hospital e Carlisle fez um exame nela. Eles conseguiram descobrir o que ela tem. -disse Edward, olhando atentamente pra todos.

Senti meu coração acelerar, deixando todos mais preocupados ainda. _O que será que eles irão achar disso? Será que irão aceitar essa criança? Será que conseguirão amá-la? _Edward percebeu meu nervosismo e pegou em minhas mãos, sussurando pra eu ficar calma. Respirei fundo e acenti.

-Então, o que ela tem? -perguntou Esme, preocupada.

Edward olhou pra mim e sorriu, antes de virar pra sua família e falar:

-Bem, isso irá mudar nossas vidas pra sempre, assim como nossos conceitos sobre tudo o que vimos e vivemos até agora. -ele falou

-EDWARD! Fala de uma vez! -Alice gritou

Soltei uma risada que logo foi abafada por minha mão ao ver o olhar dela em minha direção.

-Muito em breve, nossa família irá ganhar mais um membro. -ele disse, sorrindo

Todos olharam pra ele, confusos. Edward rolou os olhos.

-Bella está grávida! -ele disse

Todos ficaram estáticos em seus lugares, olhando pra mim com os olhos arregalados. Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável até que Esme se fez presente.

-Edward, o que está falando? Nós não podemos ter filhos. -ela disse, confusa

-Na verdade, querida, os homens podem. -Carlisle falou, atraindo todos os olhares indagadores para si.

-Como assim? -perguntou Alice

Carlisle explicou a eles tudo o que nós descobrimos ontem. Obviamente, todos ficaram estupefatos com a descoberta. Por um tempo, todos ficaram presos em seus pensamentos até que ouvi um grito e senti dois braços frios em volta de minha cintura.

-Ahhhhh. Eu vou ser titia. -falou Alice, sorrindo

-Alice, cuidado com ela. -disse Edward tentando me afastar da fadinha.

-Edward, eu nunca seria capaz de machucá-la. -falou, fazendo bico

Eu ri e falei.

-Não ligue pra ele Lice. Eu sei que você nunca me machucaria e ele também sabe. Só está sendo o superprotetor bobo de sempre. -falei, revirando meus olhos e rindo, junto com Alice.

Esme se aproximou de mim com um sorriso radiante e emocionado.

-Oh, minha querida, estou tão feliz por vocês. Nem acredito que vou ser avó. -falou, me abraçando. -Obrigado por me dar a chance de ser uma avó. Obrigado por toda essa felicidade que você trouxe para as nossas vidas, minha filha. -falou, dando um beijo em minha testa.

Não pude conter as lágrimas que rolaram por meu rosto ao ouvir tais palavras. Era bom saber que ela já me considerava como uma filha, assim como eu a considerava minha segunda mãe.

Mal nos separamos e já fui pega em um abraço á la Emmett. Ele me suspendeu no alto e me rodou no ar, me causando uma forte onda de vertigem.

-EMMETT! -gritaram Edward, Esme e Carlisle

-Ei pessoal, calma. Não farei nada com ela. -falou

Ele me colocou no chão mas continuou com o abraço.

-Meus parabéns, Bellinha. -falou

Quando ele me soltou, meu corpo foi inclinando para o lado, por causa da vertigem. Logo senti dois braços frios me segurando e me puxando em direção a um corpo frio e duro. Era Edward.

-Olha o que você fez. -falou Edward, irritado.

-Edward, pára com isso. Ele não fez nada demais. -falei, quando a tontura passou.

Ele supirou e abriu a boca pra falar, mas sua atenção foi voltada para Jasper, que estava se aproximando de nós dois.

-Calma, não farei nada com ela. -falou Jasper

Eu percebi que ele não estava respirando e me senti culpada por fazê-lo sofrer com a sede do meu sangue.

-Parabéns! -falou ele, apertando minha mão.

Sorri pra ele, e fiquei surpresa quando ele retribuiu, o que aumentou mais ainda meu sorriso.

Emmett e Jasper puxaram Edward para um abraço e começaram a festejar com ele, fazendo Alice e Esme rir. Meu sorriso morreu quando vi Rose no sofá, distante de nós, com um olhar cheio de dor.

Meu coração acelerou e minha respiração ficava mais ofegante conforme eu me aproximava dela. Me sentei ao seu lado, tremendo, e me virei pra ela.

Agora é a pior parte de todas. _Tudo ou nada..._


	10. Capítulo 9: Aceitação

**Capítulo 9: Aceitação**

**Bella Pov**

Parecia que meu coração iria sair do meu peito de tão rápido que ele estava batendo. Eu sei que não posso ficar nervosa, mas era impossível controlar isso. Eu já considerava Rose uma irmã e ela estava começando a me aceitar na família, finalmente. Mas, agora que estou grávida, nossa relação pode voltar a estaca zero. E eu realmente não quero isso.

Rose ainda estava com um olhar de dor, presa em seus pensamentos. Minhas mãos suavam terrivelmente, em meu colo. Respirei fundo e olhei para ela.

-Rose, sei que isso está te trazendo más lembranças e está te fazendo sofrer. Me desculpe por isso, não era minha intenção. Ninguém sabia que isso podia acontecer, ninguém imaginava. Todos fomos pegos de surpresa por essa notícia. Eu realmente não queria magoá-la. -falei, desviando meu olhar para o chão.

-Acho que é tarde demais pra isso. -ela sussurrou, me lançando um olhar agoniado. Senti lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto ao ver o quão triste ela estava.

-Eu sinto muito por isso. Não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Acredite, te ver sofrendo desse jeito está me matando por dentro. -falei

Ela me olhou, sem expressão. De repente ela se levantou.

-Não precisa mais sofrer, eu vou dar uma volta. Ninguém aqui precisa de mim agora. -ela falou, se encaminhando para a porta.

-Você está errada. -falei, fazendo-a para onde estava

Ela se virou pra mim, visivelmente confusa.

-O que você disse?-perguntou

-Você está errada, Rose. E sabe disso. Todos nós aqui precisamos de você. EU preciso de você, ESSE BEBÊ precisa de você. -falei

Eu estava ciente de que todos estavam prestando atenção em nossa conversa, e eu não me importei.

-Do que está falando? -perguntou, confusa.

Me aproximei dela e segurei suas mãos nas minhas. Confesso que fiquei surpresa ao ver que ela não recuou. E gostei.

-Rose, eu preciso de você porque eu te amo, minha irmã, e porque sempre irei precisar de ti em minha vida, sempre. E agora mais do que nunca, por causa desse pequeno ser que carrego dentro de mim. Nós dois precisamos de você. Sei que você dedicará total amor a essa criança, e sei que o sentimento será mútuo. Essa criança pode ser minha, mas eu sei, eu sinto, que ela irá ter uma relação muito forte com você, tão forte quanto a minha. Sei que ela irá te ver como uma segunda mãe, porque é exatamente isso que você será pra ela. -falei

Pude ver que minhas palavras a deixaram totalmente surpresa e emocionada.

-Eu preciso de você, Rose. _Nosso bebê _precisa de você! -falei

Se ela pudesse chorar, com certeza ela estaria. Seus olhos brilharam quando falei nosso bebê, e ela soltou um soluço seco. Puder ver a aceitação dela. Fiquei radiante de felicidade quando ela me pegou em um abraço apertado, mas ainda assim delicado.

-Obrigado por me dar essa oportunidade Bella. E desculpe-me pelo episódio de agora a pouco. Eu não queria deixar você triste, é só que...-a interrompi

-Shhh. Não precisa falar nada Rose. Eu entendo. Sei que isso foi difícil pra você, ter que lembrar de algumas coisas tristes. Isso seria o normal. Na verdade, eu não pensei que você iria aceitar tão rápido assim. -falei

Ela nada disse, apenas continuou no abraço. Quando nos separamos, olhei ao redor e pude ver que todos estavam emocionados com nossa conversa. Assim como eu, todos perceberam que,agora sim, somos uma família unida.

De repente meu estômago roncou alto, fazendo todos rirem. Senti minhas bochechas queimando.

-Venha. Vamos preparar algo pra você comer. Se não me engano você não tomou café da manhã. -disse Esme

-Humm. É mesmo. Eu acabei esquecendo. -falei, envergonhada.

-Bella! -Edward repreendeu

-Não começa, pelo amor de Deus. Não hoje! -falei, irritada, seguindo Esme em direção a cozinha.

As risadas de Emmett e Alice ecoaram por toda a casa, enquanto íamos pra cozinha.

-E Bellinha, se ferrou! Se antes ele era chato, agora vai ficar insuportável. -disse Emmett

-E eu não sei? Vampiro superprotetor idiota! -resmunguei, fazendo todos rirem.

Quando passei pela porta da cozinha pude ver a quantidade de comida que tinha em cima da mesa. Edward percebeu meu olhar e deu de ombros.

-Bom...-o interrompi.

-Nem precisa falar nada. Do jeito que eu estou com fome, será capaz de eu acabar com isso tudo. Ainda mais agora que estou comendo por dois. -falei, indo em direção a mesa.

Edward me ajudou a subir numa cadeira e sentou ao meu lado. Esperei todos se sentarem e comecei a comer. Ficamos em silêncio, enquanto todos me olhavam. A foma era tanta que dessa vez nem me encomodei com os olhares. Estava acabando de comer um pedaço do bolo quando Alice quebrou o silêncio.

-Então, quando podemos ir no shopping comprar algumas roupinhas para o bebê? -perguntou Alice, me lançando um olhar pidão.

Eu poderia dizer que ela realmente não precisava fazer essa carinha, porque eu também estava doida pra ir fazer compras, por incrível que pareça. Acho que só estou assim porque é para o bebê.

-O mais rápido possível. Podemos ir assim que eu acabar de tomar o café.-falei, deixando todos surpresos.

Alice deu um pulo da cadeira e correu até onde eu estava. Tive que conter uma risada quando ela empurrou Edward para o lado e me envolveu em seus braços.A cara que Edward fez foi hilária.

-Obrigado Bella. Prometo que meu sobrinho será o neném mais bem vestido do mundo. Agora come logo pra gente sair daqui o mais cedo possível. E se prepare que ficaremos o dia todo no shopping. -ela falou

Dei um sorriso radiante a ela.

-Vocês também vão, né? -perguntei, pra Rose e Esme

-Com certeza. -disse Rose

-É claro, querida. -Esme respondeu

-Bella, eu acho...-Edward começou a falar, mas eu e Alice levantamos a mão pra ele.

-Nem vem Edward. -falamos juntas e então começamos a rir.

-Alice, Bella não pode se cansar tanto assim. Carlisle, por favor, diga a elas. -disse Edward

-Bom...-Carlisle parou de falar quando viu nossas caras pidonas. Ele soltou um longo suspiro antes de continuar. -Vocês podem ir, mas Bella não poderá ficar no shopping o dia todo. Vocês têm que lembrar que, além de estar grávida, ela é humana. -ele disse

-Pode deixar que iremos voltar cedo. -disse Esme, sorrindo

-E não se esqueçam que agora ela come por dois. E nada de comidas gordurosas. -ele falou

-Eba! -Alice gritou,antes de me envolver em outro abraço.

-Ok, ok. Chega Alice. -disse Edward, afastando-a de mim.

Nós duas demos a língua pra ele, ao mesmo tempo. Todos riram.

-Bella, você está passando tempo demais com a nanica. -disse Emmett, rindo

-Melhor do que passar com você. Imagina se ela ficasse bobona como tu?-disse Alice

-Ei, eu não sou bobão. -Emmett disse, cruzando os braços.

-Não liga pra ela ursão. Nós sabemos que você não é. -brincou Rose, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

-Chega pessoal. Agora deixem Bella acabar de comer. Eu quero ir logo pro shopping. Quero ser a que irá comprar a primeira roupinha do bebê. -disse Alice

Somente nessa hora me lembrei que os outros ainda não tinham visto a roupinha que Angela comprou.

-Er...Humm...Na verdade, já compraram a primeira roupinha. -sussurrei

Alice me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

-Quem? -perguntou

-Hu...A Angela. Ela insistiu em comprar e eu não pude impedi-la. -falei

Tive que segurar o riso ao ver o bico que ela fez.

-Mas você pode comprar a segunda. -falei

Ela bufou, antes de responder.

-Tudo bem. EU vou comprar a segunda. E vou comprar também o primeiro par de sapatos. -ela disse

Revirei os olhos e dei de ombros. Ninguém merece essa baixinha.

-Onde está a roupinha? Posso ver? -perguntou Esme

-Claro. Edward, você pode pegá-la, por favor? -perguntei

Ele assenou antes de correr pra sala. Em menos de um segundo ele reapareceu do meu lado e me entregou a sacola. Abri e tirei o macacão com cuidado, antes de entregar a Esme. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu a roupinha, que ela segurava delicadamente. Alice e Rose se aproximaram dela pra ver e tiveram a mesma reação. Pude ouvir um soluço vindo de Rose.

-É lindo! -ela disse

Esme e Alice concordaram.

-Eu também achei. Como ainda não sabemos o sexo do bebê, decidimos trazer essa cor. -falei

-Bella, me responda uma coisa. Como você chegou a conclusão de que estava grávida? -perguntou Jasper

Todos os olhares se voltaram em minha direção.

-Bom, na verdade, quem chegou a essa conclusão foi Angela. Quando ela disse eu fiquei em choque e não sabia o que pensar. Vocês tinham dito que era impossível, então eu em ao menos cogitei essa hipótese. Eu falei pra Angela que não era isso, mas não podia falar o porque. Foi então que me liguei que minha menstruação estava atrasada. Então, ela insistiu pra que eu fizesse um teste de farmácia. Acabei fazendo três e todos deram positivo. Eu fiquei totalmente surpresa com isso, mas também fiquei extremamente feliz. Eu queria correr pra casa e contar a vocês, mas eu queria conversar com Carlisle antes, então fui até o hospital. Ele estava ocupado, então eu aproveitei pra pesquisar sobre isso na internet. Achei tudo o que sabemos até agora no mesmo site que descobri o que vocês eram. Quando ele chegou na sala eu contei a ele. -falei

-Quando Bella me contou eu não acreditei, afinal nunca vi nada parecido em toda minha existência. Então ela me mostrou tudo o que tinha achado sobre essa assunto. Depois que li, eu comecei a acreditar na possibilidade de isso realmente acontecer, mas ainda fiquei com dúvidas. Fiz o exame nela ontem a noite e a resposta chegou hoje de manhã. -falou Carlisle

-Por isso que você estava tão ansiosa na hora que Carlisle chegou? -perguntou Jasper

Assenti com a cabeça.

-Eu queria contar a vocês, mas nós dois achamos melhor esperar o resultado do exame. Nós queríamos ter a certeza antes de fazer qualquer coisa. -falei

-Então foi esse o motivo de sua inquietação. -Jasper falou pra si mesmo

Olhei pra ele confusa.

-Como? -perguntei

-Você passou a madrugada toda inquieta. Eu achei que era pesadelo e te acalmava toda hora. Mas você ficava inquieta novamente. -ele disse

-Humm. Desculpe por isso. -falei, constrangida.

Ele sorriu pra mim.

-Não precisa se desculpar. Agora eu entendo o motivo. -falou

-Na verdade, eu não estou pedindo desculpas só por isso. -falei

Dessa vez ele que estava confuso.

-Bom, você deve ter percebido minha mudança de humor. Isso vai acontecer bastante ainda. Minhas emoções estarão bastante intensas e confusas. Edward quase ficou louco só por presenciar os momentos, imagina o que irá acontecer com você que é um empata. -falei

-Oh! -ele exclamou, com os olhos arregalados.

Emmett estorou em gargalhadas.

-Bellinha, já falei que tudo por aqui é mais divertido com você? -ele perguntou

Bufei.

-Você sempre fala isso. Quero ver até quando você vai ficar com esse sorriso nos lábios. Sabe, vai sobrar pra você também, Emmett. -falei, com um sorriso maldoso.

Ele parou de rir na hora, o que fez todos rirem. De repente ele se levantou e começou a andar em minha direção, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Isso é uma ameaça? Vai sobrar pra mim né? -ele perguntou

Quando ele estava a oito passos longe de mim, seu perfume me bateu com força, causando uma forte dor, que já era bastante familiar, em meu estômago. Dei um pulo da cadeira e corri pra pia, sabendo que não iria conseguir chegar a tempo no banheiro, me debruçando sobre a mesma. Observei todo o meu café da manhã caindo pelo ralo, enquanto eu vomitava violentamente. Pude sentir Edward atrás de mim, com as mãos em minha cintura. Carlisle estava do meu lado direito e Esme do meu lado esquerdo, com as mãos em minha testa.

Lavei minha boca assim que coloquei tudo pra fora.

-Esme, desculpe por isso. -falei, começando a lavar a pia.

-Não precisa se desculpar, minha querida. Deixa que eu faço isso. -falou, tomando a esponja de minha mão.

Edward sentou novamente na cadeira e me puxou para o seu colo. Emmett estava me olhando, confuso.

-O que eu fiz? -perguntou

-Não foi você, foi o seu perfume. -falei, tapando meu nariz.

-Ah, gostou? -perguntou

Rose levantou a mão e deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Au, Rose. O que eu fiz? -perguntou

-Teu perfume fez ela vomitar, seu idiota. -ela disse

Ele me olhou, triste, e falou:

-Me desculpe.

A carinha que ele fez foi tão fofa. Acabei ficando com pena dele.

-Não foi sua culpa, irmão urso. Eu que estou sensível demais, a tudo. -falei, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta e fez menção de se aproximar, mas Rose o segurou.

-O perfume, Emmett! -gritou, impaciente.

Lancei um sorriso agradecido a Rose.

-Ok. Já entendi. -falou Emmett, se sentando novamente.

-Bom, eu já estou melhor. Vou pegar minha bolsa pra gente ir logo. -falei

-Tem certeza? -Edward

-Sim. -falei, pulando de seu colo.

-Fique aqui que eu pego sua bolsa. -falou, correndo para o segundo andar.

-Vou pegar minha bolsa também. Já volto. -disse Alice, saindo da cozinha com Rose atrás.

Esme começou a arrumar a mesa, mas Carlisle a impediu.

-Vai pegar suas coisa, deixa que eu e os meninos arrumamos a cozinha.- ele falou

Jasper e Emmett arregalaram os olhos em sua direção, me fazendo rir.

-Tudo bem. Eu já volto. -disse Esme, desaparecendo de minha vista.

Carlisle segurou a risada ao ver a careta dos meninos.

-Ah, qual foi rapazes? Vocês fazem isso rapidinho. -falei, rindo, enquanto me dirigia pra sala.

Edward apareceu em minha frente com minha bolsa e meu celular. Ele me entregou e então pegou sua carteira. Tirou um de seus cartões e estendeu pra mim.

-Tome. Compre tudo o que quiser, não ligue para o preço. Já falei com Alice e elas só irão usar esse cartão. -falou

Dei de ombros e peguei o cartão.

-Você que sabe. -falei

-Qualquer coisa me ligue. -falou, passando os braços em volta de minha cintura.

Alice e Rose apareceram ao nosso lado e me puxaram com elas, em direção a porta.

-Vamos. Temos muito o que fazer.-disse Alice

-Cuidado com ela. -Edward falou, depois de me dar um beijo na testa.

-Vamos ter Edward. Não se preocupe. -disse Alice abrindo a porta do banco traseiro do carro de Rose pra mim.

Me acomodei e logo Esme apareceu do meu lado. Alice foi no banco do passageiro, ao lado de Rose.

-Então meninas, apertem o cinto que nossa viagem será rápida. -disse Rose, sorrindo

-ROSALIE! -Edward gritou, quando Rose arrancou com o carro, cantando pneus.

Comecei a rir junto com as meninas.

-Rose, não vá muito rápido. Bella pode passar mal no carro. -disse Esme

Rapidamente, Rose diminuiu a velocidade. Mas ainda assim estava bem rápido. E, pela primeira vez, eu não liguei. Não sei se foi porque eu estava entorpecida pela felicidade que estava sentindo ou se foi por causa de alguma mudança em mim causada pelo feto. Mas eu não queria saber. Só o que eu queria era aproveitar o momento com minha família, principalmente agora que eu realmente me sinto parte da mesma.

**N/A****:** _Comentem!_


	11. Capítulo 10: Compras

**Capítulo 10: Compras**

**Edward Pov**

Quando o carro se afastou da casa senti um vazio dentro de mim, como se uma parte estivesse faltando. Era sempre assim quando eu estava longe de Bella. E agora parece que piorou, pois sei que tem uma parte minha dentro dela. Meu filho...

Meu filho...Ainda é difícil de acreditar que vou ter um filho com a mulher da minha vida. Um filho...Quem poderia imaginar que isso podia acontecer? Eu, certamente, nunca pensei que algo tão bom poderia acontecer em minha vida. Como sempre, Bella me deu mais do que eu merecia.

Nunca imaginei que algum dia poderia me sentir tão completo depois de mais de um século em total solidão. Claro, eu tinha minha família, mas não era a mesma coisa. Eu vivia com eles, mas sempre me senti sozinho. Sempre senti falta de alguém que me amasse, alguém que eu pudesse dar todo o meu amor, alguém para chamar de meu. E o pior de tudo era viver em uma casa com três pares de almas gêmeas, ouvindo e vendo tudo o que eles sentiam um pelo outro, todos os momentos de amor e carinho que compartilhavam. Confesso que sempre senti inveja, cheguei a acreditar que eu nunca conseguiria amar alguém, que passaria o resto de minha existência sozinho. E então, Bella entrou em minha vida.

No começo foi difícil, cometi muitos erros que quase alteraram todo o rumo de nossas vidas, quase foram fatais. Porém, posso dizer que tudo valeu a pena. Todo o sofrimento e todos os erros só nos fez crescer como casal e entender melhor uns aos outros. E também nos fez crescer como indivíduos, nos fez amadurecer.

Não estou falando que éramos imaturos, não. Apenas estou dizendo que, na questão de relacionamentos, ambos éramos completamente inexperientes. Nós dois erramos. Eu errei em tomar as decisões por ela, sem nem ao menos levar em conta suas opiniões. Tirei dela o livre-arbítrio e a tratei como uma criança, coisa que ela está longe de ser. E ela errou em ser totalmente submissa à mim e não falar o que sentia ou o que pensava com medo de me desagradar. Errou em fazer e aceitar tudo o que eu queria e dizia.

Mas nós aprendemos com nossos erros e não cairemos neles novamente. Aprendemos que tudo que diz respeito a nós dois deve ser decidido mutuamente, como um casal, com cada um mostrando suas opiniões e respeitando a do outro. Claro que terá muitas discussões, muitas divergências, mas nós iremos superar os problemas e encontrar as soluções para eles, juntos. Ainda mais agora que temos uma pessoinha que depende completamente de nós dois.

Meu filho. Meu novo tesouro. Meu novo amor...

Quando eu acreditava que consegui tudo o que queria e que estava completo, vem Bella com essa novidade, me dizendo que serei pai. PAI!

Agora sim meu mundo está completo, minha família está completa. Farei tudo que eu puder pra que minha Bella tenha tudo o que deseja e que ela seja feliz eternamente, pois é exatamente assim que ela me faz.

**Bella Pov**

Dizer que as meninas ficaram surpresas com o meu entusiasmo para as compras era um eufemismo. Elas ficaram completamente chocadas com toda a minha disposição e ânimo enquanto entrávamos nas várias lojas do shopping. Alice ficou em êxtase e completamente satisfeita com a minha reação. Segundo ela, agora poderia fazer compras comigo sem ter que me ouvir reclamando a cada segundo.

Ficamos cada vez mais encantadas a cada loja que entrávamos. Vimos todos os tipos e cores de roupinhas de bebês, foi extremamente difícil nos controlarmos pra não comprar o shopping inteiro, literalmente. Alice já era uma força da natureza difícil de conter, juntando com agente então, ficava quase impossível obter o controle. Até mesmo Esme estava querendo comprar tudo o que via pela frente, para minha surpresa. Eu podia ver a extrema felicidade nos olhos das três mulheres, elas estavam radiantes. E eu mais ainda por poder proporcionar tudo isso a elas.

-Bella, querida, o que acha desse berço?-perguntou Esme me tirando de meus pensamentos.

Olhei para o berço que ela apontava e fiquei completamente deslumbrada.

-OH, Esme. É lindo! -falei, passando minha mão pelas laterais do berço.

-Eu também achei. -disse Rose

-O que acha de levarmos ele? -perguntou Esme

Olhei pra ela por um momento, estudando-a. Pude ver que ela queria aquele berço, mas estava incerta sobre a minha vontade de levá-lo ou não. Dei um sorriso carinhoso a ela.

-Bom, eu acho que você deveria decidir isso. Afinal, quem mais perfeito pra fazer o quarto desse bebê do que você? Eu não sei que outra pessoa poderia fazê-lo tão bem como você faz. - falei

Por um segundo pude ver a surpresa em seus olhos, mas logo deu lugar a emoção. Se ela pudesse chorar, essa hora estaria em prantos.

-Você quer que eu faça o quarto dele? -perguntou, emocionada.

-Sim. Eu confio em você. Sei que fará um bom trabalho. Não consigo imaginar ninguém mais para essa missão. -falei, abraçando-a.

-Obrigado, minha filha. -ela disse, retribuindo o abraço. -Agora, por que você não vai comer alguma coisa? Aproveita pra descansar um pouco. -disse Esme, num tom carinhoso mas cheio de autoridade maternal.

-Ótima idéia! Eu vou com ela enquanto você e Rose compram o que precisam. Estaremos esperando vocês na praça de alimentação. Levem o tempo que quiserem. -disse Alice, pegando minha mão e me puxando pra fora da loja.

Fomos conversando até a praça de alimentação, onde Alice pegou uma mesa em um dos restaurantes enquanto eu pegava minha comida. Optei por uma comida leve, pois não queria sofrer enjôos aqui no shopping. Quando cheguei na nossa mesa pude ver que Alice falava com alguém pelo telefone. Fiquei alarmada quando vi sua expressão totalmente preocupada. Porém quando ela me viu, seu rosto se suavisou fechou o celular bem na hora que sentei em sua frente.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntei, preocupada

-Fique calma. Não aconteceu nada. -ela disse

-Não minta pra mim, Alice. -falei

Ela suspirou e se ajeitou na cadeira.

-OK, eu falo. Mas tem que me prometer que irá apenas me ouvir e manterá a calma. -ela disse

-Alice, apenas fale. Você está me deixando nervosa. -falei, me inclinando pra ela.

-Bom, pouco tempo depois que nós saimos de casa, os meninos receberam visitas. Eram os meninos de La Push. -falou

Minha respiração ficou presa enquanto eu esperava ela continuar. Tudo de ruim veio em minha mente.

-Parece que Sam queria ter certeza de que você ainda é humana...á pedido de Jacob. -falou, receosa.

-Jacob estava com eles? -perguntei

Eu não o via desde o episódio em meu casamento, onde ele perdeu a paciência ao ouvir sobre minha lua-de-mel com Edward. O sentimento de culpa novamente me atingiu, ao lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia e de quão perto ele e Edward estavam de lutar. Eles poderiam ter se machucado seriamente e tudo por causa de minha estupidez.

-Não. De acordo com o que Sam disse, Jacob não quer te ver. Mas ele também deixou bem claro que se você tivesse sido transformada, ele viria pessoalmente para nos matar. Ele está extremamente chateado com você por casar com Edward e por escolher essa vida. -ela falou

Senti meu corpo inteiro ficar rígido e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha ao imaginar um grande lobo marron rasgando minha família de vampiros em pedaços. Não pude conter o ódio que se apossou de mim.

-Ele não pode fazer nada. É minha vida, quem decide o que fazer ou não com ela sou eu e mais ninguém. Ele não tem o direito de se meter na questão sobre minha transformação. -falei, indignada.

-Eu concordo plenamente com você, mas ainda assim nós temos o tratado pra respeitar. Mas não se preocupe, ainda temos muito tempo pra pensar nisso. Acredite, nós vamos encontrar uma saída e tudo terminará bem. -disse ela

-Eu espero que você tenha razão. Agora me conta, o que aconteceu? -perguntei

-Bom, eles apenas conversaram e Carlisle explicou a ele que no momento não tem nada resolvido, mas que sua transformação é inevitável. Obviamente Sam não gostou disso e deu o aviso de Jacob a eles. Então Carlisle explicou que essa decisão era sua. Se você quiser, iremos transformá-la e sofreremos as consequências, não importa quais sejam. -ela falou

-Eu espero que até lá tenhamos resolvido essa questão. A última coisa que quero é uma guerra entre vocês. -falei

-Esqueça esse assunto, ainda teremos muito tempo para discuti-lo. Vamos manter o foco em sua gravidez. Isso é o que importa no momento. -ela disse, sorrindo

Sorri de volta antes de voltar minha atenção para minha comida. Ficamos na praça de alimentação por pouco mais de uma hora, até que Rose e Esme apareceram com sorrisos radiantes.

-Bella, o quarto será lindo. -disse Alice, com os olhos vidrados.

-Não espero a hora de vê-lo. -falei, empolgada. -Muito obrigado! -falei, pra Esme e Rose.

Elas sorriram pra mim e assentiram com a cabeça.

Descansei por mais alguns minutos antes de Alice começar a quicar na cadeira e nos puxar para o outro andar. Compramos mais roupinhas e sapatinhos, além de alguns brinquedos de bebês. Demos voltas no shopping e entramos em várias lojas, cheguei a perder a conta. O cansaço já estava me batendo e Esme percebeu. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Alice se virou pra mim e falou:

-Nós já vamos. Só precisamos passar em mais uma loja. -ela disse, nos puxando em direção a mesma.

Assim que entramos, uma parte do meu cansaço foi embora e logo me vi andando sobre as várias prateleiras de roupas infantis, uma mais bonita que a outra. Apesar de estar bem distraída com as roupinhas, tive consciência de que as meninas estavam espalhadas pela loja e eu estava sozinha. Dei de ombros, não era como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer comigo.

Voltei minha atenção para as várias peças em minha frente, e peguei um lindo casaquinho branco e vermelho que me chamou a atenção. Exatamente nessa hora, senti que estava sendo observada. Antes que eu pudesse me virar, ouvi a voz da última pessoa que eu queria ver neste momento.

-Isabella Swan numa loja de roupas infantis? Por que será hein?

Me virei e dei de cara com as duas víboras de Forks, Jessica Stanley e Lauren Malory.

Eu sabia que elas não tinham nada a ver com minha vida, mas não pude conter a ansiedade e o medo que se apoderaram de mim. Jéssica era uma verdadeira fofoqueira. Ela vai espalhar esta notícia pra toda a cidade, e eu realmente não queria que eles soubessem agora. Já estou imaginando o inferno que vai ser, ainda mais quando Charlie ficar sabendo.

-Ora ora, vejam só, a santinha de Forks está grávida. E ainda por cima de uns dos caras mais ricos da cidade. -disse Lauren

-Aposto que é o golpe da barriga. Quem diria. -disse Jéssica

Abri minha boca pra falar, mas não foi minha voz que ecoou na loja. Foi a de Rosalie, para minha surpresa.

-E o que faz vocês pensarem que ela está grávida? Só porque ela está comprando roupas de bebês não significa que ela esteja esperando um. -sua voz era ríspida, seca

Lauren e Jessica ficaram mudas ao verem a expressão no rosto de Rosalie. Era notável que elas estavam morrendo de medo de minha irmã, e eu adorei vê-las em pânico. Eu teria explodido em gargalhadas, se o momento não fosse tão assustador. Lauren se recuperou rápido e tentou esconder seu medo enquanto retrucava com Rose.

-Mas ela está comprando roupas de bebês. Pra quem mais seria, se não pro filho que ela espera. -falou

Essa certamente foi a coisa errada a se fazer, pois Rose ficou mais irritada ainda e sua expressão mais assustadora.

-Não vejo como isso pode ser da conta de vocês mas irei falar mesmo assim. Quem está grávida aqui nao é Bella, sou eu! Bella estava apenas me ajudando a escolher algumas roupas. Algum problema com isso? -perguntou

Dessa vez as broacas não responderam nada. Apenas ficaram estáticas, olhando pra Rose com os olhos arregalados.

-E mesmo que ela estivesse, isso não seria da conta de vocês. Ela é uma mulher casada, pode ter quantos filhos ela quiser. Vocês não têm nada a ver com isso. Deveriam cuidar de suas vidas, ao invés da dos outros. -disse Rose

Senti braços em volta de meus ombros. Era Alice. E Esme estava atrás dela. Ambas lançavam olhares hostis as duas meninas. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, até que uma das vendedoras resolveu interferir.

-Alguma coisa incomoda as senhoras? -perguntou pra gente

-Sim. Essas meninas aqui. -disse Alice, apontando para elas

A funcionária se voltou em direção a elas e disse em um tom autoritário.

-Peço que as senhoritas se retirem da loja, ou serei obrigada a chamar os seguranças. -falou

Lauren ficou indignada com o tratamento e disse:

-E por que deveríamos? Esta é uma loja pública. Temos tanto direito de estar aqui quanto elas.

-Mas todas sabemos que estão aqui apenas pra tirar a paz de nossas clientes. Peço mais uma vez que se retirem ou serei obrigada a chamar os seguranças. -falou

Lauren ia retrucar novamente, mas Jessica a puxou pra fora da loja, depois de nos lançar um olhar de ódio. Quando elas já estavam fora de nossas vistas me virei para as meninas e fiquei surpresa ao ver que tínhamos platéia. Rapidamente todas voltaram ás suas atividades. Me virei pra Rosalie e pude ver que ela ainda estava irritada. Não pude me conter e me lancei em seus braços, pegando-a de surpresa.

Eu sabia que as coisas entre nós duas tinham se acertado, mas agora eu tinha uma prova concreta. Ela não só me defendeu como também correu o risco de ficar mal falada pelo povo de Forks. Sem falar no fato que ela tocou num assunto totalmente delicado pra ela pra poder evitar escândalos sobre mim. Eu fiquei extremamente feliz e grata por ela ter feito isso por mim e eu queria que ela sentisse isso. Abraçá-la foi a única forma de demonstrar minha gratidão, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu sempre iria ficar em dívida com ela por isso e eu iria pagá-la, com toda a certeza. Até já tinha em mente o que eu faria.

-Obrigado Rose. Realmente, muito obrigado. -falei

-Não precisa agradecer. Você é da família, Bella, e se mexem com alguém da nossa família, mexem com todos. Não precisa me agradecer por isso. Eu já estava querendo dizer umas boas verdades para aquelas duas vadias. -falou, com um olhar assassino no rosto.

-Rosalie Hale. -Esme a repreendeu

-Desculpe mãe. -ela respondeu

Depois deste momentos chato, concluimos nossas compras e fomos para o carro. Metade das compras não cabiam no carro e seriam entregues no dia seguinte, mas ainda assim o carro ficou completamente lotado de bolsas. Tivemos que alugar outro, pois não tinha muito espaço. Eu fui com Alice no carro alugado e Esme foi com Rose. Eu não via a hora de chegar em casa e mostrar tudo o que compramos ao Edward. Tenho certeza que ele irá ficar encantado com as roupinhas.

Edward...Eu já estava morrendo de saudades dele. Como queria tocá-lo e beijá-lo. Eu precisava dele de uma forma tão intensa que chegava a doer. Estava contando os segundos para, enfim, estar no braços de meu amor.


	12. Capítulo 11: Os Lobos

**Capítulo 11: Os Lobos**

**Edward Pov**

Depois que as meninas sairam de casa resolvi conversar com Carlisle a respeito da gravidez de Bella. Eu queria colher todas as informações possíveis para que Bella não corresse nenhum perigo e para que estejamos prontos para tudo que possa acontecer, já que esse é um caso extremamente raro. Como já era esperado, Carlisle estava em seu escritório, lendo um livro sobre seres místicos. Obviamente, ele sentiu minha aproximação e interrompeu sua leitura, colocando o livro na mesa e se virando para olhar para a porta.

-Imagino que está aqui pra falar sobre a gravidez de Bella. -ele disse, quando passei pela porta.

-Sim. Você está certo. -falei, ao me sentar.

-Então? -perguntou

-Estou preocupado, já que esse é um caso raro. Eu gostaria de saber tudo o que vocês descobriram. -falei

Carlisle se inclinou para o lado e pegou uma pasta preta, suspirando.

-Bom, como já sabe, Bella encontrou essas informações no mesmo site que ela usou pra descobrir o que você era. De acordo com o site, existem apenas três casos desse em todo o mundo. O termo usado por eles para definir a criança é mestiça,uma meia-vampira, filha de uma humana com um vampiro. Todas as três gestações duraram exatos nove meses e era mais dolorida do que uma gestação normal, já que a criança, por ser parte vampira, é mais forte do que um feto humano. As outras características vampíricas, como a sede de sangue, começarão a aparecer por volta dos oito meses de idade e irão aumentar conforme a criança cresce. Seu desenvolvimento será igual ao de uma criança humana, porém será mais inteligente e forte que as demais crianças de sua idade. Infelizmente, isso foi tudo que conseguimos descobrir. Pelo menos por enquanto. Ainda estou fazendo pesquisas em alguns livros, como você pode ver. -falou, apontando os livros que estavam em sua mesa.

-Esse site é seguro? Será que essas informações são verdadeiras? -perguntei

-Eu creio que sim. Entrei em contato com os responsáveis pelo o site, tentando descobrir quem foi o autor desse artigo, mas eles não souberam me informar. Só o que puderam me dizer foi que essa informação foi postada a 74 anos atrás, o que deixa claro que o site é antigo. -falou, pensativo.

-E nos livros? Já encontrou algo? -perguntou

-Não. A maioria dos livros que tem aqui sobre esse assunto são bem antigos. Imagino que essas gestações sejam recentes. Devem ter acontecido mais ou menos a um século atrás, ou algo assim. De qualquer forma, poderemos comprar alguns livros recentes ou ir á alguma biblioteca. -falou

-Seria bom fazer um reunião pra podermos organizar tudo. Podemos nos dividir e pesquisas em todos os lugares possíveis. -falei

-Você tem razão. Tem um lugar que, com certeza, acharemos as respostas para todas as nossas dúvidas, apesar de ser meio perigoso. -falou, receoso.

Arqueei minhas sombrancelhas, confuso.

-Qual? -perguntei

-Os Volturi. -falou

-NÃO! Definitivamente, não! -gritei

-Edward...-o interrompi

-Carlisle, não! Isso está fora de questão! Eles não podem saber sobre isso de jeito nenhum. O que acha que irão fazer se descobrirem? Você sabe como Aro é, ele vai tentar de tudo pra ter Bella com ele e fará dela um rato de laboratório. Isso se ele não matá-la. -falei, tremendo só de pensar em Bella perto daqueles monstros.

-Desculpe, você tem toda razão. -falou, sentindo mal por sequer ter pensado em tal coisa.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma. Carlisle não merecia toda minha raiva, ele não teve nenhuma má intenção.

-Sinto muito pela minha reação exagerada. Eu não queria gritar com você. É só que me ponho louco só de imaginá-los próximos a Bella. Ainda mais depois de nosso último encontro. Tenho certeza que não vão gostar do fato de Bella ainda ser humana. Eles foram bem claros da última vez. -falei

Carlisle abri a boca pra responder, e foi então que sentimos o cheiro. Sabíamos quem era antes mesmo de se anunciarem. Os lobisomens de La Push.

Rapidamente nos levantamos e corremos até a porta, nos encontrando com Emmett e Jasper, que já estavam em alerta. Carlisle me lançou um olhar confuso enquanto saíamos da casa.

-O que eles querem?-perguntou

Parei um momento para ler a mente do bando e não pude evitar o rosnado que saiu de minha boca ao saber do o motivo da visita.

-Eles querem comprovar se Bella ainda é humana. E já vieram prontos pra nos matar caso tivessemos transformado-a. -falei

-Como se eles pudessem fazer algo pra gente. -disse Emmett, lançando um olhar desdenhoso em direção á floresta, um pouco antes dos lobos saírem da mata.

Sam estava na frente, sendo ladeado por Paul e Jared. Mas atrás estavam os outros 7 lobos do bando. Todos, exceto Seth, estavam tendo pensamentos extremamentes maldosos sobre minha família, principalmente Leah, que não se conforma com a escolha de Bella. Ela acha que ela deveria ter escolhido Jacob.

_Esses malditos parasitas devem morrer o mais rápido possível, antes que tentem transformar Bella em um sanguessuga nojenta. Não vejo a hora de vê-los estraçalhados, queimando numa fogueira. Bella irá sofrer, mais é para o bem dela. Só assim Jacob terá o caminho livre pra ficar com ela. Esses monstros devem voltar para o inferno, de onde nunca deveriam ter saído._ (Leah)

Não pude conter o rosnado que saiu de minha garganta ao ver os pensamentos de Leah.

-Você já deveria ter se acostumado e aceitado o fato de Bella não querer o Jacob. Ela me escolheu Leah, e não há nada que Jacob, você ou qualquer outra pessoa possa fazer para mudar isso.

_Isso é o que você pensa, sanguessuga maldito. Quando todos vocês estiverem mortos, ela irá voltar pra ele._ (Leah)

Estava a ponto de responder, quando o uivo do grande lobo preto me interrompeu.

_Cale a boca, Leah! Não faremos nada até comprovarmos qual o estado de Bella._ (Sam)

-Ela ainda é humana. -rosnei pra Sam, obtendo resmungos de alguns dos lobos.

_Edward, acalme-se. _-Carlisle pensou

Olhei pra ele e assenti, antes de voltar minha atenção para os lobos.

-Seria mais fácil se um de vocês se transformasse de volta. -disse Carlisle

O lobo preto assentiu antes de correr de volta pra floresta, sendo seguido por Leah, a defensora do "querido" Jacob.. Alguns segundos depois eles retornaram na forma humana. Leah lançava um olhar furioso em nossa direção, o qual foi ignorado, deixando-a mais irritada ainda.

-Em que posso ajudá-los? -disse Carlisle, como sempre educado.

-Acho que já sabem o motivo de nossa visita, então não precisa de todo esse teatro. -Leah disse. Ela estava ansiosa por uma briga.

Emmett se inclinou pra frente e rosnou alto.

-Olha como fala, _cachorra_. Que eu saiba vocês estão em território proibido. Isso já é motivo suficiente pra serem atacados. -disse Emmett

-Quero ver você tentar a sorte, _parasita. _-disse Leah, tremendo.

-Chega! -Carlisle gritou, assustando a todos. -Eu entendo que vocês vieram pra se certificar que Bella ainda é humana, mas não irei permitir que desrepeitem á mim ou á minha família desse jeito. Muito menos em nosso lado da fronteira.

Apesar de estar com raiva por ter receber uma ordem de um vampiro, Sam ainda se sentiu um pouco envergonhado. E deveria mesmo.

-E quanto á Bella, vocês não precisam se preocupar, ela ainda é humana. -disse Carlisle

-E como podemos saber se está falando a verdade? Quem pode garantir se vocês não a esconderam em algum lugar? -Leah

-Leah, chega! -Sam gritou, antes de voltar sua atenção em Carlisle. -Não me leve a mal doutor. Ele foi arrogante, mas ele tem um ponto. Como podemos confiar em suas palavras? -perguntou

Eu bufei.

-Ah, qual é. Acham mesmo que agente estaria aqui se Bella já fosse uma vampira? Vocês virão como os recém-nascidos são descontrolados. Teríamos que ficar vigiando Bella durante todo o tempo. E antes de perguntarem, não! Minha mãe e minhas irmãs não seriam capazes de controlar Bella. Nós ficaríamos de olho nela 24 hs por dia, pra que ela não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois. -falei

-Nós gostaríamos de vê-la se possível. Onde ela está? -perguntou Sam

-No momento ela não está em casa. Bella foi pra Seatle com Esme, Alice e Rose. Elas só voltarão mais tarde. Se quiserem, voltem de noite e poderão ver com seus próprios olhos que Bella ainda não é uma vampira. -falei

-Tudo bem, nós voltaremos mais tarde. Mas antes de ir, eu gostaria de perguntar algo. Vocês sabem que Bella não irá viver pra sempre, algum dia irão perdê-la. O que irão fazer a respeito disso? Vocês pensam em transformá-la?-perguntou Sam

-Obviamente nós já pensamos sobre isso. Ainda não está nada resolvido, mas todos sabemos que a tranformação de Bella é inevitável. Mais dias, menos dias, ela irá se tornar uma de nós. -disse Carlisle, calmo.

Alguns lobos rosnaram, mais não demos atenção.

-Bom Doutor, só vou dar um pequeno aviso de Jacob. Ele não quer ver Bella porque ainda está chateado com a escolha que ela fez, mas ele ainda a ama. Se ela for mordida, ele virá pessoalmente para matar todos vocês, inclusive Bella. E todos vocês sabem que nós estaremos junto com Jacob, pois o tratado irá ser quebrado se a transformarem. -disse Sam

-Estou bem ciente do que acontecerá. Mas essa escolha é de Bella, não nossa, muito menos de vocês. Se ela quiser, nós iremos tranformá-la e sofreremos as consequências, sejam quais forem. -disse Carlisle

-Só me tira uma dúvida. O tratado diz que não podemos morder nenhum humano, mas o que acontece se o humano em questão deseja ser mordido? -Jasper perguntou

Ta aí. Nunca tinha pensado nisso.

-Não importa se o humano quer ou não ser transformado, o tratado é bem claro quando fiz que não podem morder _ninguém_. -disse Sam

-Na verdade, não diz não. Eu estava aqui quando o tratado foi feito e nada disso foi mencionado. -falei, esperançoso.

-Claro que não. Que humano seria idiota o suficiente pra querer ser mordido por um parasita. Só a Bella mesmo. Mais ainda assim não muda nada. Vocês não podem morder ninguém. -disse Leah, deixando claro sua repulsa por Bella

-Por mais que eu odeie isso, vocês têm razão. Esse é um caso totalmente diferente do que já vimos. Bella quer isso e, infelizmente, nós não podemos fazer nada. Esse escolha é dela, não nossa. Não podemos proteger quem não quer ser protegido. Teremos que fazer uma reunião com os anciões da tribo e ver o que eles dizem a respeito disso. -disse Sam

-Ótimo. Entrem em contato conosco assim que tiverem a reposta, por favor. E, se quiserem, podem voltar a noite pra verem Bella. Nós estaremos aqui. -disse Carlisle

-Tudo bem. Nós voltaremos. -disse Sam, antes de correr pra dentro da floresta junto com os lobos.

-Então, há esperanças de transformar Bella sem quebrar o tratado? -perguntou Emmett, feliz

-Parece que sim, mas ainda não temos certeza. Vamos torcer pra que tudo saia como queremos. -disse Carlisle

-Eu nunca nisso, como fui idiota. A solução estava o tempo todo bem na nossa frente. -falei, me virando para meu irmão. -Obrigado por pensar nisso, Jasper. -lancei um sorriso cheio de gratidão a ele, o qual foi retribuido.

Entramos na casa e fomos direto para a sala, onde conversamos mais sobre isso. Em um determinado momento, Carlisle foi até seu escritório e voltou com os livros que ele estava lendo. Acabou que eu e meus irmãos ficamos ajudando Carlisle na procura de novas informações sobre a gravidez de Bella. Ficamos tão entretidos nas pesquisas que nem vimos a hora passar. Quando vi, já era mais de duas da tarde. Resolvi ligar pra Alice pra saber como estava sendo as compras e pra contar sobre a nossa visita. Nossa conversa pelo telefone foi breve, pois Bella estava se aproximando de minha irmã e não queríamos deixá-la preocupada com o que tinha acontecido.

Depois de falar com Alice, voltei pra sala e continuei com as pesquisas, pra poder me distrair até que minha menina chegue em casa.

Não pude conter a felicidade e a esperança que me tomou ao pensar que eu e Bella poderíamos, enfim, ter nossos felizes para sempre. Eu estava em extase por saber que eu poderia ter minha Bella comigo por toda a eternidade. Mas ainda sim alguma coisa me dizia que não estava acabado. Apesar de toda a felicidade, eu tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa ruim ainda iria acontecer. E eu só podia imaginar dois nomes que poderiam ter algo a ver com isso.

_Jacob ou os Volturis..._


End file.
